


You Were A Vision in the Morning

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ! description d'une tentative de viol !, Allez je me spoile mais je vous jure c'est mignon tout plein, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, C'est pas vraiment ça, Cute Kids, Faites attention à vous, Faut avoir des priorités dans la vie, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Louis, La fin est nulle mais elle est heureuse, M/M, Mais aussi pas mal d'angst, Mais c'est du fantastique, Mais si c'est un sujet de malaise, Masturbation, Mi monstre mi humain, Mon univers de monstres est très mal construit, PAS de Louis ou Harry sur l'autre, Pas de crédibilité, Pas de réalisme, Roméo et Juliette all over again, Sexual Content, Tout cet OS se passe dans la chambre de Harry c'était un défi, Unrequited Love, Vous verrez, il y a des passages vraiment tristes :(
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est le monstre sous le lit de Harry, et Harry est amoureux de lui depuis qu'il a sept ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were A Vision in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Je sais. Je n'étais pas censée poster de nouveau de sitôt. Mais. Harry et Louis. Tout ça. Vous voyez.
> 
> Cette idée d'OS m'a été donné par un prompt d'une fille sur Twitter : "Louis is the monster under Harry's bed, and Harry crawls under the bed to find out he's actually cute and small". Mais s'il vous plaît ne lui dites pas, parce que je l'ai écrit en français et il ne lui est donc pour l'instant pas accessible lol. Il y a une anglaise qui a commencé une fiction sur le même tweet mais -sans vouloir me vanter- mon truc est mieux :P
> 
> Je n'ai pas écrit de fantastique depuis House On A Hill en 2013, olala! Enfin il y en avait un peu dans Lost Stars mais bon. Je sais que le principe fait un peu peur, semble bizarre et pas spécialement attirant, mais j'en ai fait quelque chose qui me paraît surtout drôle et mignon :) Bon évidemment on n'est pas dans le réalisme flagrant lol. Je me suis vaguement inspirée de Monstres & Co alors vous voyez le délire. L'histoire commence quand ils sont enfants et se termine quand ils sont jeunes adultes, donc ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit OS de fluff se transforme (comme d'habitude) en pavé avec pas mal de scènes tristes (mais beaucoup de fluff pour compenser!!). A un moment vous allez vouloir me tuer tellement c'est horriblement triste mais je PROMETS que ça se termine bien, ne jetez pas votre ordinateur de dépit avant la fin lol!
> 
> /!/ Il y a une scène où un de nos héros manque de se faire violer. Ce n'est pas affreux et ça ne dure pas mais j'ai essayé de faire ça "réaliste" donc voilà. Si cela risque de vous choquer, abstenez vous de lire, ou demandez moi de la signaler. /!/ 
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture xx
> 
> Le titre vient de "Colors" qui est ma chanson préférée de Halsey, et qui m'a inspiré pour un aspect du personnage de Louis <3

 

**You were a vision in the morning (when the light came through)**

 

                                                             

                                                                       

 

 

Harry adorait sa chambre. Sa mère lui avait laissé choisir le papier peint quand ils avaient déménagé, et il l'avait accompagnée au grand magasin avec toutes les affaires pour les maisons ; il avait regardé toutes les couleurs et tous les motifs et il avait pris celui avec les hirondelles. Sa mère était un peu surprise ; elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réclame le papier peint avec des avions ou celui avec les super héros, mais Harry aimait les oiseaux. Il avait un ours en peluche géant près de la porte, avec un gros nœud au cou, que son père lui avait offert quand il s'était cassé le bras en tombant de la balançoire et qu'il avait été courageux à l'hôpital, et des tas d'autres peluches entassées sur et sous ses couvertures. Il avait beaucoup de jouets, pour certains soigneusement rangés dans des coffres, et pour d'autres abandonnés sur le sol, comme ses figurines de licornes multicolores, à côté des rails du train électrique, le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry pour ses quatre ans. Harry était vraiment fier de sa chambre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester tout le week-end à la maison à jouer au cosmonaute et dessiner -gribouiller, plutôt- sur son petit bureau jaune.

 

Il n'y avait que la nuit que Harry aimait un peu moins sa chambre.

 

Quand sa mère lui avait dit bonne nuit -et parfois son père, mais il rentrait de plus en plus tard, et Harry ne le voyait presque plus-, déposant un bisou sur chacune de ses joues, elle éteignait la lumière, poussait la porte, et Harry se pelotonnait sous sa couette pour essayer de dormir. Mais il avait toujours du mal à sombrer immédiatement. Il finissait souvent pour rouvrir les yeux, et embrassait du regard la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, striée seulement de petits rais de lumière assez sinistres qui venaient de la rue, s'infiltrant par les trous dans les stores, ou du salon, au bout du couloir. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Tout avait changé, et tout paraissait méchant. Et Harry commençait à avoir peur.

 

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison, il ne s'était jamais senti totalement seul dans sa chambre.

 

Brusquement, son adorable ours en peluche se transformait en une créature menaçante, déformée par l'obscurité, et il lui semblait que ses licornes s'animaient et se rapprochaient toutes seules de son lit, dotées de dents pointues pour le dévorer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose bougeait dans chaque coin de la pièce, et -le plus effrayant- il avait l'impression que quelque chose bougeait sous son lit. Lorsqu'il était trop terrorisé par les ombres et les formes dans la chambre, Harry se recroquevillait sous ses couvertures, tête tournée vers le mur, pressant ses paupières pour se forcer à se penser à autre chose. Et en général, c'était là qu'il l'entendait. Le grondement.

 

Juste sous son lit.

 

Harry avait envie d'être brave et de ne pas y prêter attention, mais il n'avait que quatre ans, et il n'était pas particulièrement imperméable aux terreurs nocturnes. Alors...

 

-Maman ! Maman ! Maman...

 

A force d'appeler et de sangloter, sa mère se décidait à revenir, allumant la lumière du couloir et rouvrant la porte.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

 

-Maman- Maman, hoquetait Harry en tendant désespérément les bras vers Anne. Il y a quelque chose sous mon lit, un monstre... Il va me manger !

 

Sa mère soupirait et marchait jusqu'au lit pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer. Elle lui assurait qu'il n'y avait rien sous son lit, qu'il s'imaginait juste des histoires, qu'elle était là et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, et lorsque Harry paraissait s'être calmé, elle lui souhaitait de nouveau bonne nuit, et laissait la lumière du couloir allumée et la porte de sa chambre ouverte. C'était à peu près la seule chose qui empêchait Harry de paniquer de nouveau cinq minutes après, et qui faisait taire le grondement sous son lit.

 

Au bout d'un moment, sa mère l'emmena de nouveau au grand magasin avec toutes les affaires pour les maisons, dans l'idée de lui acheter une veilleuse. Harry était tout excité. Pour sûr, la veilleuse ferait fuir la chose qui était sous son lit, et ses jouets resteraient inoffensifs ; elle était décorée de poissons et d'algues et diffusait une jolie lumière bleue rassurante. Il l'adorait déjà.

 

-Maintenant que tu as la veilleuse, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me rappeler tout le temps, prévint sa mère en le couchant le soir-même. Tu n'es plus un petit bébé, Harry, tu n'es plus censé pleurer la nuit.

 

Harry acquiesça solennellement, les yeux fixés sur la lumière bleue de la veilleuse branchée sur le mur opposé à son lit, presque enthousiaste à l'idée de s'endormir avec les couleurs de l'océan qui illuminaient discrètement la pièce.

 

Il continua de la regarder une fois que sa mère eut refermé la porte, mais au moment où il fut complètement rasséréné et prêt à fermer les yeux, la main serrée autour de son doudou lapin, il remarqua quelque chose sur le sol de la chambre. C'était comme... une ombre, imprimée sur le sol, et qui se déplaçait. Harry eut un sursaut de frayeur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. L'ombre avait une forme de bras, un bras tout fin, tout menu ; elle venait de sous le lit, et elle rampait par terre, s'étirant, s'étirant, et s'étirant encore, noire et bien visible dans la légère lumière bleutée de la veilleuse flambant neuf. Elle s'étira jusqu'à faire toute la largeur de la chambre. Elle atteignit l'autre mur, et toucha la veilleuse.

 

La veilleuse s'éteignit brusquement.

 

-Mamaaaaaan !

 

*

 

Harry refusa absolument que sa mère se penche sous le lit pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial dessous à part de la poussière et ses vieux jouets.

 

-Mais si le monstre te mange ? chouina-t-il.

 

-Mon chéri, il n'y a rien de dangereux sous ton lit, promit sa mère.

 

Elle eut un sourire.

 

-A moins que ta vieille poupée Superman ait brusquement la bouche remplie de dents et des jambes en état de marche.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard terrifié. Anne écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Non, non, mon bébé, je plaisantais ! Tiens, je vais la jeter, cette poupée, tu n'y as pas touché depuis des siècles, de toute façon.

 

Le cœur de Harry se tordit d'angoisse lorsqu'elle glissa sa main sous le lit à la recherche de Superman. Mais il n'arriva rien. Elle ressortit juste vide. Anne avait les sourcils froncés.

 

-Tiens, c'est curieux. J'aurais juré qu'elle était toujours là.

 

Elle passa vite à autre chose, et proposa à Harry de passer le balai sous le lit pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Harry accepta, et Anne passa soigneusement son balai, de tous les angles possibles sur le sol sous le lit, dénichant quelques objets que Harry avait perdus du même coup, comme sa médaille des olympiades du centre de loisirs ou une vieille peinture aux doigts, sous les yeux attentifs de son fils.

 

-Tada ! Fit sa mère. Tu vois, il n'y a rien du tout !

 

Harry se sentit légèrement rassuré. Sa mère repassa le balai juste avant qu'il ne se couche, et obtint le même résultat. Harry se détendit alors qu'il grimpait dans son lit et laissait sa mère lui embrasser la joue et caresser ses boucles.

 

-Bonne nuit, mon chéri, chantonna sa mère en fermant la porte.

 

Elle avait laissé la veilleuse bleue allumée. Harry allait glisser dans le sommeil, sentant ses pupilles papillonner.

 

Et.

 

La veilleuse s'éteignit.

 

Puis le grondement retentit, tout bas, mais assez proche pour que Harry l'entende.

 

Ses poils de bras se hérissèrent aussitôt, mais... Non. Ce soir, il n'allait pas se faire avoir. C'était son imagination. Sa maman l'avait dit, et elle lui avait prouvé. Il se redressa courageusement dans son lit, jetant un regard dans la pièce désormais obscure. Il croisa les bras, un peu tremblant.

 

-Tu n'existes pas, lança-t-il d'une voix ferme dans la chambre, son ton plein de défi.

 

Sa déclaration ne provoqua rien de particulier, au début.

 

Puis Harry entendit un petit rire.

 

Un rire aigu, presque comme celui d'une fille. Qui venait de sous le lit.

 

Puis quelque chose tapa sur son matelas, provoquant une secousse que Harry ne pouvait pas avoir inventé. Par en-dessous. Juste sous ses jambes.

 

Harry cria.

 

Il se leva, s'emmêlant à moitié dans les draps, et se rua dans le couloir.

 

-Maman !

 

*

 

Sa mère ne réussit plus à le convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous son lit. Par contre, elle lui fit un sermon et lui demanda de grandir un peu et de ne plus venir la chercher tous les soirs pour un oui ou pour un non. Si Harry avait peur, ce n'était pas grave, mais il devait apprendre à ne plus y penser et à s'endormir tout seul, comme un grand. Sa grande sœur Gemma, qui avait huit ans, ricana, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui rappelle qu'elle avait exactement le même genre d'angoisses il y avait peu, et qu'elle pouvait fermer son clapet. Harry se sentit un peu mieux, mais sa mère resta intraitable. Il allait sur ses cinq ans. Il ne devait plus l'appeler que pour une réelle urgence.

 

Harry pleura. Mais au final, ce ne fut pas si dur que ça, parce que bien qu'il soit désormais certain de son existence, il changea peu à peu d'avis sur le monstre qui vivait sous son lit.

 

Après tout, le monstre était avec Harry depuis son emménagement, et il ne l'avait pas encore dévoré. S'il lui voulait vraiment du mal, il serait passé à l'action depuis une éternité. Or, le monstre n'avait jamais rien fait, à part projeter des ombres sur le sol et gronder une fois chaque soir, ce qui, d'accord, faisait vraiment très peur, mais qui restait supportable. Harry s'y était habitué. A vrai dire, maintenant, la présence du monstre le rassurait. C'était absurde, mais c'était un fait. Il attendait qu'il ait fait son petit numéro avant de s'endormir, et le monstre ne l'embêtait pas très longtemps, en général. Il s'arrêtait au bout de quelques minutes, et si Harry n'avait pas appelé sa mère, cela ne changeait rien. Il disparaissait quand même. Soit le monstre était un peu paresseux, et ne faisait pas très bien son travail de monstre, soit il n'aimait pas particulièrement terroriser Harry. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste s'amuser un peu, et puis qu'il se fatiguait, lui aussi, juste comme Harry, et qu'il allait dormir là où les monstres dormaient. Harry se disait que tant qu'il y aurait ce monstre-là dans sa chambre, rien d'autre de plus redoutable ne pourrait venir s'en prendre à lui. Il était à l'abri des sorcières, croque-mitaines et autres affreuses créatures, puisque la place était déjà prise. Harry préférait que son monstre lui fasse peur pendant un petit laps de temps -parce que bon, oui, tout de même, parfois, le monstre lui faisait quand même encore un peu peur- en sachant qu'ensuite, son sommeil serait paisible.

 

Il commença même à s'imaginer que le monstre veillait sur lui.

 

Il commença à lui parler, et c'était différent que de s'adresser à ses peluches, parce que Harry se sentait réellement écouté. Il lui souhaitait bonne nuit, et généralement, le monstre tapait sur son matelas juste après, comme une réponse.

 

*

 

Harry avait sept ans, et son père était parti.

 

-Tu pourras le voir pendant les vacances ! Il ne va pas t'oublier ! Lui avait dit sa mère en essayant de le faire sourire, mais elle paraissait dévastée, et peu convaincue par ses propres paroles.

 

La maison tout entière était morne, sa mère avait tout le temps les yeux rouges et criait au téléphone, et Harry avait le cœur brisé.

 

Son père avait juste décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de cette famille, qu'il n'aimait plus assez sa mère et Gemma et Harry, et il avait fait ses bagages pour recommencer sa vie ailleurs. Il n'avait même pas promis à ses enfants qu'il reviendrait les voir.

 

-Je n'en peux plus. Ça ne peut plus fonctionner. Je suis désolé, avait-il dit à Anne alors qu'il claquait le coffre de sa voiture, Harry et Gemma serrés sur le perron de la maison.

 

Harry sanglotait dans son lit, et il savait que personne ne viendrait le consoler, parce que sa mère et sa sœur étaient trop occupées à panser le trou béant dans leur propre poitrine. Allongé à plat ventre, il enfonça son visage trempé de larmes dans son lapin, avec lequel il dormait toujours, même s'il continuait de prétendre qu'il arrêterait bientôt les doudous parce qu'il était un grand, maintenant. Il renifla, s'essuyant le nez, laissant sa main pendre sur le côté du matelas.

 

Et là, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, la tirant légèrement vers le bas. Harry tourna brusquement la tête, mais la veilleuse était éteinte, et il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait que sentir les doigts autour des siens. Il savait qui c'était. Harry aurait dû hurler et dégager sa main, mais étrangement, cela lui fit un bien immense. Il n'était pas effrayé, ni même surpris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que le monstre ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Harry resta éveillé longtemps, et le monstre continua de lui tenir la main, et sa main était juste une main ; elle n'était ni poilue ni caleuse ni visqueuse ni énorme comme Harry aurait pu s'y attendre. C'était une main amie. Le monstre avait la peau douce.

 

Harry perdait peut-être un peu la tête à cause du chagrin, du choc du départ de son père et de l'ambiance étrange qui régnait dans sa chambre à cette heure de la nuit, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient des points communs ; que le monstre sous son lit le comprenait, peut-être mieux que n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il avait rencontrée jusqu'ici.

 

-Est-ce que toi aussi, ton papa t'a abandonné ? chuchota Harry une fois que ses pleurs se furent taris.

 

Le monstre serra doucement sa main en réponse.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avant que sa mère ne vienne dans sa chambre pour le secouer et l'emmener à l'école. Quelques rayons du soleil tombaient dans la pièce, et Harry battit des paupières. Il s'était endormi sur le côté, dans une position assez étrange qui lui avait donné des crampes. Le monstre ne tenait plus sa main. Mais il pouvait entendre quelque chose : quelque chose comme une respiration, paisible et régulière. Harry se pencha lentement sur le bord du matelas, et il vit quelque chose sur la moquette, qui dépassait de sous le lit.

 

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. C'était une main.

 

Une main. Celle qu'il avait sentie cette nuit. Une petite main, qui avait l'air tout à fait humaine. Qui n'avait pas grand chose d'effrayant, à vrai dire. Harry se laissa prudemment glisser sur le sol, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et s'agenouilla pour jeter un œil sous le lit, avalant sa salive, sentant un brin d'appréhension tordre son estomac. La main n'était pas toute seule. Il y avait un bras, aussi. Et au bout de ce bras, il y avait un garçon, bien visible dans la lumière douce du matin. Il y avait un garçon endormi sous le lit de Harry.

 

-Oh mon dieu, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Harry, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus, plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

 

Il se maudit immédiatement d'avoir crié, mais le mal était fait. Le garçon sous son lit sursauta, battit des paupières, l'air perdu, et, toujours allongé sur le dos, tourna de grandes pupilles bleues vers Harry. Le souffle de Harry se tarit et il en resta comme figé. La mère de Harry lui disait toujours qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques, les plus beaux du monde, verts éclatants, comme des émeraudes, mais Harry savait maintenant qu'elle se trompait : c'était le garçon sous son lit qui avait les plus beaux yeux du monde, bleus profonds comme un océan tropical et clair, bordés de cils longs et délicatement recourbés. Le garçon les écarquilla en voyant Harry, et il poussa un hurlement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même et en se redressant en même temps, et se cognant la tête contre le sommier.

 

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, venant de celui qui était censé être un monstre, et qui l'avait effrayé pendant des semaines.

 

-Zut de zut ! Je ne suis pas censé être là, tu n'étais pas censé me voir ! Oh _zut_ , déblatéra le garçon au yeux bleus. Je dois partir !

 

Il parlait la même langue que Harry. Celui-ci aurait pensé que les monstres communiquaient autrement. Par grognements, peut-être. Mais le garçon avait une voix bien fluette, pour quelqu'un qui grondait comme une bête de la jungle chaque soir dans sa chambre.

 

-Attends ! S'écria Harry en tendant une main vers lui, mais le garçon se déroba en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous le lit, reculant vers le mur.

 

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Vert et bleu emmêlés.

 

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es le monstre qui gronde et qui fait bouger mon lit ? demanda timidement Harry.

 

-Tu n'étais pas censé me voir, répéta le garçon, sans répondre, l'air paniqué. Je vais avoir des ennuis.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que ses parents l'attendaient quelque part dans le monde des monstres.

 

Mais était-il vraiment un monstre ? On aurait dit un enfant... Normal.

 

-Tu es tout petit, constata-t-il. Tu ne ressembles pas à un monstre du tout.

 

Le garçon eut l'air terriblement vexé.

 

-Eh bien j'en suis un ! Aboya-t-il.

 

-Mais... Je croyais que les monstres étaient différents des hommes, fit Harry, perturbé.

 

-Je  _suis_ différent, rétorqua le garçon aux yeux bleus. Ma mère était humaine, et j'ai hérité de son apparence. Alors peut-être que je n'ai pas trop de poils ni d'écailles ni de griffes, mais sinon je suis exactement comme les autres monstres. Je ne suis pas un enfant comme toi. J'ai des  _pouvoirs_.

 

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? demanda Harry, curieux.

 

Le garçon le regarda, et s'assit plus confortablement. Il semblait avoir oublié à quel point il était pressé de s'en aller quelques secondes auparavant.

 

-Déjà, je peux changer la couleur de mes cheveux, dit-il, un brin d'arrogance dans sa voix. Ou ils changent de couleur tous seuls, selon mon humeur. La seule chose que j'ai récupérée de mon père.

 

-Vraiment ? fit Harry, tout excité. Montre !

 

Le garçon ferma les yeux, et ses cheveux, qui étaient au départ d'une jolie couleur caramel (et qui avaient l'air vraiment doux), se teintèrent d'un rouge profond.

 

-Woah, laissa échapper Harry.

 

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Le bleu soutenu de ses prunelles contrastait violemment avec le rouge de ses mèches, et cela lui donnait un aspect fascinant et électrique. Harry le trouvait beau. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau, mais il se rappela qu'on ne pouvait sans doute dire ça qu'aux filles dont on était amoureux, et Harry rougit en détournant les yeux.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? interrogea-t-il.

 

Le garçon réfléchit une seconde :

 

-Tu te rappelles quand tes livres d'école sont tombés d'un coup de l'étagère la semaine dernière ?

 

-Oui... Oooh, c'était toi ? s'écria Harry.

 

-Hé oui, fit fièrement le garçon.

 

-C'était bien joué, j'ai vraiment eu peur, lui assura Harry.

 

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent.

 

-Mhm. Non... Je sais que ça ne t'a pas terrifié non plus. Je suis nul, comme monstre... Je n'arrive plus du tout à t'effrayer.

 

Il avait l'air tellement désespéré que Harry protesta :

 

-Mais si ! Ton grondement, je le trouve vraiment très...

 

Le visage du garçon s'illumina de nouveau.

 

-Vraiment ? Je me suis beaucoup entraîné à l'école. Les autres disaient que je n'arriverais jamais à faire assez grave, que mes cordes vocales...

 

Il s'interrompit pour soupirer.

 

-Ils se moquent de toi ? demanda doucement Harry. Parce que tu ressembles à un humain ?

 

Le garçon acquiesça d'un air triste.

 

-Moi aussi, les autres élèves se moquent de moi, chuchota Harry.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Parce que je n'aime pas tout ce que les garçons aiment. Je ne veux pas me bagarrer et escalader les arbres, je préfère jouer avec les filles. J'aime bien les poupées, la corde à sauter... Et je collectionne les licornes.

 

-Et ils se moquent de toi pour ça ?

 

-Ben... Oui.

 

-Ils sont stupides, décréta le garçon sous le lit. J'aime bien les licornes, moi.

 

Harry sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer alors qu'il croisait son regard. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

 

-Hé... Tu veux les voir ? proposa Harry, enthousiaste. On pourrait jouer ensemble, avant que ma maman arrive !

 

Le garçon sembla sur le point d'accepter, mais il se ravisa, un éclair d'angoisse repassant dans ses yeux :

 

-Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de sous le lit ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de te parler ! Et je suis en retard pour l'école ! Ma grand-mère va me tuer !

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ?

 

-Parce que... Parce que... Les monstres sont là pour faire peur la nuit. C'est tout. On ne doit pas avoir d'autres contacts avec les humains ! Mais je me suis endormi, et tu m'as trouvé, et... Oh, je vais me faire tuer, si quelqu'un s'en rend compte.

 

-Mais...

 

-Pardon, mais il faut que je parte. C'est- On ne pourra plus parler, d'accord ?

 

La lèvre de Harry se mit à trembler.

 

-Jamais ?

 

Le garçon le vit sur le point de pleurer, et lui saisit la main.

 

Elle était aussi douce que dans les souvenirs de Harry.

 

-Peut-être pas  _jamais_ , rectifia-t-il. Mais, c'est contre les règles.

 

-J'aimerais bien que tu sois mon ami, souffla Harry en se cachant un peu derrière ses mains.

 

Le garçon arqua un sourcil.

 

-Je suis un monstre, Harry. Chargé de te faire _peur_.

 

-Tu connais mon nom ?

 

-Bien sûr. J'ai entendu ta maman le dire plusieurs fois.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-C'est pas juste. Je ne connais pas ton prénom, moi.

 

Le garçon roula des yeux.

 

-Je m'appelle Louis.

 

Harry aimait bien. C'était un joli nom. Aussi joli que celui qui le portait.

 

-Et maintenant, je dois  _vraiment_  y aller, ajouta Louis.

 

-Mais tu reviendras ce soir ?

 

-Bah, évidemment. C'est mon rôle. Je suis lié à ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je devienne adulte et que je puisse aller effrayer les grands. C'est comme un entraînement.

 

Alors comme ça, les enfants monstres étaient chargés des enfants humains, et les monstres adultes des parents ? C'était une répartition plutôt logique. Mais Harry n'imaginait pas que le monde des monstres était aussi bien organisé.

 

-J'essayerai d'avoir peur, promit Harry.

 

-Tu ne peux pas faire exprès d'avoir peur. C'est moi qui dois provoquer une vraie réaction, sinon j'aurai une mauvaise note, expliqua Louis.

 

-Oh.

 

-Bon, sur ce...

 

-Attends !

 

-Quoi, encore, Harry ? soupira le monstre.

 

Harry lui lança un sourire hésitant.

 

-Tu veux des gâteaux ? J'en garde des cachés dans le tiroir où je range mes dess-

 

-Je sais, le coupa Louis.

 

Harry en fut troublé.

 

-Comment ?

 

Ce fut au tour de Louis de rougir. C'était vraiment mignon. Olala, Harry devrait probablement arrêter de se dire ce genre de choses. Louis était un garçon, quand même. Un garçon ne pensait pas ça d'un autre garçon.

 

-Parfois, je viens dans ta chambre aussi le jour. C'est rigolo de te regarder jouer. Je m'ennuie souvent, de l'autre côté, marmonna-t-il.

 

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

-C'est autorisé ?

 

-Hum... Pas exactement.

 

Louis n'était décidément pas un monstre comme les autres.

 

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui as pris mon Superman ?

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-C'est pas grave, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Tu peux l'avoir. Je ne joue plus avec de toute façon.

 

-C'est gentil, fit doucement Louis. On n'en a pas des comme ça, chez moi.

 

Harry voulait lui demander quels jouets les monstres avaient, mais Louis avait baissé la tête, et il opta pour refaire sa proposition de goûter :

 

-Alors, tu as faim ?

 

-Oui, mais, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir des gâteaux... Je préférerais te manger toi.

 

Harry se figea.

 

-Ta tête ! rigola Louis. Je ne mange pas les humains, idiot !

 

-Je le savais, se défendit Harry. Je savais que c'était une blague. Tu ne m'as pas eu !

 

Louis lui tira la langue.

 

-Je veux bien un gâteau, annonça-t-il finalement.

 

Alors Harry se releva et alla chercher son paquet de BN au chocolat dans le tiroir, tendant l'oreille pour vérifier que sa mère n'arrivait pas.

 

Louis tendit la main et attrapa le biscuit qu'il lui tendait. Harry s'allongea à côté du lit, sans oser venir carrément dessous avec lui. Il croqua dans un BN à son tour, mais il était un peu distrait sur le chocolat que Louis avait réussi à se mettre sur la joue.

 

Harry se retourna pour reprendre un BN dans le paquet qu'il avait posé sur le sol. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau du côté du lit, Louis avait disparu.

 

Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir.

 

Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir comment il avait fait pour s'en aller. D'accord, cette histoire de monstres impliquait une sorte de magie, mais il fallait bien une frontière entre les deux mondes. Harry, curieux, rampa sous le lit et toucha le mur, cherchant une ouverture à tâtons. Rien.

 

-Louis ? fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

 

Pas de réponse. Peut-être que la frontière était invisible pour les humains comme lui.

 

Évidemment, ce fut le moment que sa mère choisit pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, et elle trouva Harry partout, allongé à plat ventre sous son lit, des miettes de gâteaux un peu partout sur la moquette. Elle n'était pas contente, et elle gronda Harry, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à penser à Louis et à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire à l'école des monstres pour se soucier de ses remontrances.

 

*

 

-Tu sais, finalement, le monstre est vraiment gentil, déclara Harry à sa mère alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue, en rentrant de l'école. T'avais raison. Il n'y a pas de danger.

 

-Vraiment ? fit Anne en tapotant la tête de son fils.

 

-Oui ! Il s'appelle Louis, lui expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire. Il est toujours là la nuit, mais des fois il vient me voir le jour. Il ne peut pas sortir de sous le lit, et il ne parle pas beaucoup, parce qu'il a peur de se faire punir... Il dit qu'on ne peut pas être amis parce que c'est un monstre et moi je suis un enfant normal, mais... Je crois qu'on est amis quand même ?

 

Anne se dit vaguement que son fils allait sur ses huit ans, et qu'il était probablement un peu âgé pour avoir un ami imaginaire, mais après tout... C'était toujours mieux que de penser à l'absence de son père. Peut-être que Harry s'était inventé ce Louis pour le remplacer. Chacun avait sa manière de gérer le chagrin.

 

-C'est super, mon chéri. Ça a l'air d'un ami intéressant.

 

-Je veux lui faire un dessin, annonça Harry. Comme cadeau de Noël. Je vais faire Superman.

 

-D'accord, ça lui fera sans doute très plaisir, Hazza. Tant que tu fais tes devoirs d'abord.

 

*

 

Louis continua de venir, et Harry continua de lui parler. Louis ne lui répondait pas tout le temps, mais Harry savait qu'il était là. Louis refusait absolument qu'il se glisse sous le lit avec lui, mais il prit l'habitude de lui raconter sa journée juste avant de dormir. Parfois, Louis lui faisait peur, et son inventivité le surprenait encore quelquefois, mais Harry avait l'impression que le garçon ne faisait pas tant d'efforts que ça. Ou peut-être que c'était aussi que Harry grandissait, et qu'il était de moins en moins froussard. Le coup de la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule en grinçant lui avait fait quelque chose, quand même. Mais la seconde où il s'était mis à renifler, tremblant un peu, persuadé que ce n'était pas Louis mais un spectre cannibale venu le hanter, la porte avait cessé de bouger.

 

Il avait entendu comme un souffle :

 

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

 

-Bonne nuit, Louis, avait-il murmuré en retour.

 

Harry laissait des paquets de gâteaux sous son lit, et les retrouvait vides le matin, comme lorsqu'il laissait un verre de lait et des biscuits au Père Noël la nuit du réveillon (mais évidemment, il savait depuis longtemps que le Père Noël n'existait pas et que c'était sa mère qui les enlevait ; il n'était plus un bébé).

 

Parfois, Harry sentait que Louis était là le jour, aussi. Il y avait comme un courant d'air qui s'infiltrait depuis sous le lit jusqu'à venir agiter ses cheveux bouclés, et il savait. Il mourait d'envie de demander à Louis de sortir et de venir jouer avec lui, mais celui-ci avait été plutôt clair sur le fait que c'était complètement et irrémédiablement interdit, alors il n'osait pas. A la place, il jouait  _pour_  lui, puisque le monstre lui avait dit que cela l'amusait. Il lui faisait comme des petites pièces de théâtre avec ses licornes et ses figurines de dinosaures, et parfois, il lui arrachait un rire. Lorsque Louis pouffait, cela faisait tout chaud dans ses membres. Dans les meilleurs jours, Louis parlait, et lui faisait une suggestion pour le déroulement du jeu, que Harry s'empressait de mettre à exécution.

 

Quand Harry eut dix ans, il demanda à sa mère de l'inscrire au club de foot, parce qu'il aimait le foot, et qu'il se disait qu'il se ferait peut-être de nouveaux amis à l'entraînement. Mais il y avait deux problèmes : d'abord, la plupart des enfants avaient commencé le football dès l'âge de sept ans et se connaissaient déjà tous. Ensuite, Harry se débrouillait avec un ballon quand il était avec ses copains au parc, mais il se rendit vite compte que lors d'un vrai match, entouré de joueurs plus ou moins hostiles, il retrouvait ses jambes de Bambi et faisait absolument n'importe quoi. Il marqua accidentellement un but contre son camp, et tout le monde le détestait.

 

Il rentra couvert de boue et la tête basse du premier entraînement, refusa obstinément de raconter ce qui s'était passé à sa mère, et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 

Il se jeta sur son lit, toujours en short et en maillot, et fut là, et seulement là, que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il avait évité de s'humilier davantage sur le terrain. Il chercha à tâtons une de ses peluches pour la serrer dans ses bras et enfouir ses sanglots dans la fourrure accueillante.

 

-Harry ?

 

Harry redressa la tête, laissant des traces humides sur son oreiller et son ours en peluche.

 

-Louis ?

 

Il n'était pas là quand il était arrivé dans la chambre, Harry en était sûr. Il savait reconnaître les signes de sa présence.

 

Harry se pencha et il vit la main de Louis émerger de sous le lit, tendue vers lui. Il la saisit aussitôt, s'accrochant à lui, allongé à plat ventre sur sa couette.

 

-Je suis content que tu sois là, balbutia Harry.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement Louis après un moment, sa voix un peu étouffée, toujours caché sous le lit. C'est le football ?

 

Harry lui avait parlé de son inscription au club et de son excitation pour le premier entraînement. Il n'était pas sûr que Louis l'avait écouté (il n'était jamais sûr). Visiblement, si.

 

-Tu te rappelles ? souffla Harry.

 

-Bien sûr !

 

La lèvre de Harry se remit à trembler.

 

-C'était horrible, avoua-t-il. J'ai trop mal joué. Et les autres garçons se moquaient ou me criaient dessus parce que je n'arrivais pas à leur passer la balle.

 

-Tous les autres ? Et l'entraîneur, il disait quoi ?

 

Louis avait l'air en colère.

 

-Il y avait un ou deux garçons plutôt gentils... Mais c'est tout. Et l'entraîneur a dit que- que...

 

-Que quoi ?

 

-Que j'étais vraiment inutile et que je serais mieux dans un cours de poterie.

 

Harry fondit en larmes de nouveau.

 

-Je ne crois pas que je vais y retourner, confessa-t-il à voix basse.

 

Il n'aimait pas abandonner si vite, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal que sur ce terrain de football.

 

-C'est pas grave. Ils ne te méritent pas, fit fermement Louis.

 

-Tu ne penses pas que je suis un lâche ?

 

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu irais perdre ton temps avec une bande de cons si ça ne t'apporte que des problèmes ?

 

-Louis !

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu as dit un gros mot, le réprimanda Harry. Il ne faut pas. C'est pour les adultes.

 

Harry entendit le soupir amusé de Louis.

 

-Je suis quasiment un adulte, tu sais.

 

-N'importe quoi !

 

-J'ai douze ans.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Louis puisse être plus âgé que lui.

 

-Ça ne te fait pas de toi un adulte, répliqua-t-il.

 

-Si ! La preuve, je peux faire ce que je veux, alors que toi tu dois demander la permission à ta mère pour tout, fanfaronna Louis. A part quand je suis à l'école, évidemment.

 

Harry avait le soupçon que quelque chose de triste se cachait derrière cette déclaration. Louis avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de ses grand parents, mais jamais de ses parents. Peut-être qu'il était aussi libre parce que personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de lui. Cette idée serrait le cœur de Harry. Louis méritait toute l'attention du monde.

 

-Pourquoi tu es venu à cette heure, au fait ? demanda soudain Harry. J'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là quand je suis rentré.

 

-Je n'étais pas là. Je suis arrivé pendant que tu pleurais.

 

-C'est chouette comme coïncidence, marmonna Harry. Tu me fais toujours me sentir mieux.

 

-A vrai dire.... C'est pas vraiment une coïncidence. J'ai-

 

Louis s'interrompit.

 

-Comment ça ? fit Harry.

 

-Euh.... C'est un peu bizarre, mais j'ai... en quelque sorte, j'ai...  _Senti_  que tu étais triste, et que... tu avais besoin de moi ? C'était comme si tu m'appelais, je ne sais pas, expliqua Louis avec un petit rire embarrassé.

 

-Tu as senti que j'étais triste, et tu es venu exprès me consoler... ?

 

Harry avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

 

-Bah... Oui, avoua Louis.

 

Il devait y avoir une erreur.

 

Louis ne pouvait pas être un monstre.

 

Louis était son ange gardien.

 

*

 

-Lou ?

 

-Mhm ?

 

-De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux, aujourd'hui ?

 

Harry ne pouvait pas voir ; c'était la nuit, et il était couché.

 

-Verts, répondit Louis.

 

Verts... Cela signifiait que Louis était plutôt heureux, non ?

 

-Verts comment ?

 

-Exactement comme tes yeux.

 

Harry rougit. Louis faisait attention à la couleur de ses yeux.

 

*

 

Harry allait sur ses douze ans, et il adorait toujours avoir Louis dans sa chambre -il n'avait plus du tout peur de lui, mais faisait semblant pour lui faire plaisir et pour ne pas qu'il échoue à ses exercices. Il aimait savoir qu'il restait sous son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, il aimait lui parler, il aimait sa présence. Mais il n'avait jamais réalisé avant que cela pourrait finir par poser des problèmes, hum... d'intimité. Son corps commençait à avoir des réactions indésirables. Un matin, il se réveilla aux aurores avec une sérieuse érection, et le besoin désespéré de faire quelque chose pour elle. Sauf que Louis était sous son lit. Il s'était endormi ici hier soir (cela arrivait de temps à autre, quand Harry le berçait avec son discours ininterrompu) : Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration dans le silence de la chambre. Il se retrouvait donc dans une situation délicate. Il n'allait pas- se toucher comme ça, alors que Louis était juste en-dessous, et qu'il pourrait entendre.

 

Mais à sa grande honte et sa grande incompréhension, au lieu de le calmer, cette idée déclencha une vague de chaleur dévastatrice dans son corps.

 

Louis.

 

Qui pourrait l'entendre.

 

Harry émit un petit gémissement qu'il étouffa en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, et il ne put résister à glisser sa main sous les draps jusque dans son pyjama pour la presser contre son membre douloureux, allongé sur le ventre.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Il était excité par ça. Par le fait qu'un autre garçon soit dans la pièce. Ça n'allait pas du tout ; ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

 

Harry se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à se caresser, se frottant contre le matelas.

 

Louis. Cela faisait un moment que Harry ne l'avait pas vu correctement, avec les règles stupides que le monstre leur imposait, mais il se rappelait d'une fois, le mois dernier, où il s'était assis en tailleur devant le lit pour manger des chips avec lui, et il pouvait l'apercevoir clairement dans la semi-pénombre, et il était si... Si beau. Il gardait avec un visage délicat, avec des traits plus fins que la plupart des garçons que Harry connaissait, et c'était fascinant. En même temps, il avait grandi, ses épaules semblaient plus musclées, et.... Il y avait sa voix. Louis avait mué il y avait peu, et sa voix s'était teintée d'accents plus virils, mais elle sonnait aussi toujours un peu aiguë et éraillée, et... Elle ne laissait pas Harry indifférent. Il ne savait pas vraiment définir ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Louis et à sa voix, mais...

 

Son corps aimait bien. Son corps aimait beaucoup.

 

Harry se tendit brusquement, le plaisir parvenant à son pic dans les tourbillons de son bas-ventre, et jouit sur ses doigts et ses draps. En murmurant le prénom de Louis.

 

-Oh, putain.

 

La phrase, qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement, résonna dans la chambre.

 

Et ce n'était pas Harry qui l'avait prononcée.

 

Mais lorsqu'il osa se pencher discrètement sous le lit, quelques minutes plus tard, les joues écarlates, Louis était parti.

 

*

 

Louis ne revint pas pendant trois jours. Avant, en se couchant, Harry avait peur d'entendre le monstre arriver, et maintenant, il redoutait de ne plus sentir sa présence. Il l'avait dégoûté. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il avait pensé à lui en se touchant et Louis le savait et il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Peut-être qu'il avait été envoyé dans la chambre d'un autre enfant ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

 

Finalement, un soir, alors que Harry tendait l'oreille, après s'être mis au lit (sa mère ne venait plus le border à chaque fois, elle lui criait juste de se coucher et ils se disaient bonne nuit dans le couloir), il reconnut le souffle familier qui signalait que Louis était sous son lit.

 

-Louis ? murmura-t-il, plein d'espoir.

 

Louis resta silencieux, longtemps, et puis Harry l'entendit renifler. Il crut que c'était son imagination, mais ensuite, il perçut clairement un sanglot étouffé. Louis pleurait ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. En fait, il croyait plus ou moins que les monstres ne pleuraient jamais. Louis n'était pas censé pleurer. Harry ne voulait pas que Louis pleure. Il ne voulait pas que Louis ait de la peine. Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Harry alluma la lampe sur sa table de nuit, et il se releva pour s'agenouiller et regarder sous le lit. Louis était là, allongé sur le dos, s'essuyant le visage avec sa main.

 

-Je peux venir avec toi ? chuchota Harry.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus brillaient même dans la lumière tamisée -peut-être à cause des larmes. Ses cheveux étaient gris, comme de la cendre fatiguée. Ils reflétaient toujours l’état de son moral.

 

Il était quand même magnifique.

 

Mais il avait l'air si triste.

 

-Si tu veux, finit par répondre Louis avec une voix un peu rauque.

 

Harry se glissa en dessous du lit et s'allongea à côté de lui, le visage tourné vers lui. Louis garda les yeux rivés sur le matelas au-dessus d'eux.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry avec précaution.

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais ne put articuler un mot. Il ferma les yeux, et Harry vit des pleurs secouer de nouveau sa poitrine. Il porta les mains à son visage pour cacher ses larmes qui dégoulinaient, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire. Il attrapa ses poignets et prit ses mains dans les siennes, puis il se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

 

-Ça va aller, Lou. Tu peux pleurer. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste moi. Ça va aller, répéta-t-il.

 

-Je ne sais pas si ça va aller, hoqueta Louis quand les sanglots cessèrent de l'étrangler.

 

-Qu'est-ce que- Quel est le problème ? Peut-être qu'on peut- essayer de réfléchir à une solution...

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Ma grand-mère est très malade. Elle va... Elle va peut-être mourir.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

Harry ne savait pas non plus que les monstres pouvaient tomber malades. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien du tout sur le monde des monstres, à part quelques détails que Louis avait laissé échapper au cours des années. Quand il était plus jeune, il ne se posait pas tellement de questions. Lorsqu'on est un enfant, on accepte juste ce qui nous est donné, ce qui arrive, comme ça, facilement et naïvement. Il y avait un monstre sous son lit, il s'appelait Louis et il avait une (charmante) apparence humaine ? Oh, d'accord. Mais maintenant qu'il était presque adolescent, il commençait à s'interroger. Le monde des monstres était-il une sorte de dimension parallèle ? Est-ce qu'ils vivaient sur une autre planète ? Pouvaient-ils survivre dans le monde des hommes ? Pourquoi avaient-il besoin de faire peur aux humains ? Comment était leur existence chez eux ? Que faisaient-ils de leur temps libre ? A quoi ressemblaient les autres monstres ? Est-ce qu'il y en avait de vraiment dangereux ? Cela arrivait-il souvent que des monstres s'unissent à des humains ? Louis était-il le seul hybride ? Mais Harry ne posait jamais ses questions ; il avait le sentiment que Louis n'y répondrait pas, de toute façon.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé, fit Harry en levant sa main pour caresser les cheveux de Louis.

 

Avoir quelqu'un qui touchait ses cheveux l'apaisait toujours. Cela eut l'air de marcher sur Louis aussi, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, au contact de ses doigts, ses mèches commencèrent à changer de couleur, perdant leur gris délavé et malheureux pour reprendre leur châtain de base.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si elle meurt, souffla Louis. Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Il y a mon grand-père, bien sûr, mais... Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé. J'ai seulement quatorze ans. Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul.

 

Harry ne savait pas grand chose sur la vie de Louis non plus. Il avait simplement compris qu'il vivait avec ses grand-parents paternels, que c'étaient eux qui l'avait élevé.

 

-Où sont tes parents ?

 

Louis haussa ses épaules.

 

-Aucune idée. Ma mère, quelque part sur la Terre, j'imagine. Mon père est peut-être mort, c'était un fauteur de trouble.

 

Louis lia leurs doigts, comme s'il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

 

-Ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Je suis une erreur.

 

-Ne dis pas ça...

 

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Ma grand-mère est la seule à m'avoir accepté. Mais pour tout le monde, je suis une erreur. Je ne serai jamais comme eux. Je ne devrais pas exister.... Je suis une- une... abomination.

 

-Non ! S'écria Harry. Pas pour moi. Pas pour moi.

 

Louis le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, puis il détourna la tête vers le mur, s'essuyant les yeux -en vain, puisque les larmes coulaient toujours.

 

-Lou... fit Harry en passant un bras autour de son corps tremblant pour le tenir contre lui, lui faire sentir que lui, il l'aimait.

 

Il l'aimait.

 

-Si elle part, je n'aurai plus personne, sanglota Louis.

 

Harry le serra plus fort.

 

-Tu m'auras toujours moi. Je serai toujours là, promit-il.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Harry... Ça ne marche pas comme ça, je suis un monstre, toi un humain... Un jour, je devrai-

 

-Je m'en fiche, dit fermement Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ça, c'est la vérité.

 

Louis se tut.

 

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, chuchota Harry en glissant sa tête dans son cou.

 

Louis bougea son bras pour venir lui effleurer la joue.

 

-Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais non plus, pas vrai ? demanda Harry, tout bas.

 

Il pensait aux jours qui venaient de s'écouler, à la frayeur terrible qu'il avait eue à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. A l'idée que Louis le déteste.

 

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec son père.

 

Mais Louis n'était pas comme son père.

 

-Non, répondit-il simplement. Jamais.

 

Peut-être que c'était un mensonge ; mais c'était un mensonge qui révélait un attachement. Louis devait bien tenir un tout petit peu à lui.

 

-Jamais, répéta Harry.

 

*

 

Les consoles de jeux vidéos remplacèrent peu à peu les figurines de licornes, et les posters de chanteurs rock et de sportifs les affiches d'animaux de la jungle et les planisphères, mais Louis resta.

 

Il aimait beaucoup FIFA. Harry fermait sa porte à verrou, lui donnait une manette, il poussait la télé jusque devant le lit, et il s'asseyait contre le matelas pour jouer avec lui. Louis ne pouvait pas sortir de sous le lit, mais ils se débrouillaient. Parfois, Louis sortait juste la tête, et Harry avait envie d'ouvrir grand la fenêtre et d'allumer toutes les lumières possibles pour admirer son visage encore mieux.

 

Ses cheveux étaient bleus, aujourd'hui, assortis à ses yeux, et c'était assez renversant à observer. En général, quand ses cheveux devenaient bleus, cela voulait dire qu'il passait une bonne journée, et qu'il était en paix avec lui-même.

 

Peut-être que c'était le moment de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Depuis toujours, à vrai dire, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il avait quinze ans qu'il pouvait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et il voulait en faire part à son meilleur ami.

 

Il attendit que leur partie soit terminée, que le calme s'installe quelques instants, et puis il dit, à toute vitesse, un peu maladroitement :

 

-Louis, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je- j'avais envie de sortir avec un garçon autant qu'avec une fille ? Ou même si je... préférais être avec un garçon ?

 

Il y eut un silence. Harry était terriblement anxieux. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa sexualité à quelqu'un, qu'il formulait ses doutes hors de son propre esprit et de son journal intime. Il ne l'avait même pas dit à sa mère.

 

Quand la voix de Louis s'éleva, elle était incroyablement douce.

 

-Je dirais... D'accord.

 

-D'accord ? répéta bêtement Harry.

 

-Oui. D'accord. Je m'en fiche. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, ça ne change rien pour moi. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

 

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu qu'il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une inspiration tremblante.

 

-Viens ici, Haz, l'appela Louis.

 

Harry rampa sous le lit pour rejoindre son ami, le corps encore tendu par l'appréhension, et Louis tendit les bras pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer contre sa poitrine.

 

-Merci, souffla Harry en s'accrochant contre lui.

 

-Tu as totalement le droit d'être attiré par un autre mec, dit fermement Louis. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Ne te force pas à rentrer dans des cases, juste... Fais comme tu le sens.

 

Louis était toujours si rassurant. Il était le monstre le plus paradoxal que Harry ait jamais rencontré. (Il était aussi le seul monstre que Harry ait jamais rencontré, mais passons.)

 

-Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à... à l'assumer au lycée, tout ça, marmonna Harry. Mais bientôt. L'année prochaine, peut-être. Si je me trouve un copain.

 

La main de Louis se crispa légèrement dans son dos.

 

-Dis-moi tout, demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui paraissait un peu forcé. Est-ce qu'il y a un garçon qui te plaît ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la grande révélation ?

 

Hum. Harry ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire la vérité, sur ce coup-là. Parce que la vérité, c'était que c'était Louis, qui l'avait fait réaliser. A force de penser à lui quand il se masturbait dans la douche, il avait fini par en arriver à deux conclusions : un, il était définitivement attiré par les garçons. Deux, il était peut-être un petit peu amoureux de Louis depuis qu'il avait sept ans.

 

Il avait décidé de ne parler que de la première partie de sa découverte. A quoi bon mettre en péril leur amitié pour des sentiments qui n'étaient pas réciproques et qui s'estomperaient sans doute à un moment ou un autre ? Ce n'était pas comme si... Louis pouvait être son petit ami, ou quelque chose.

 

Et puis, il y avait bien un autre garçon qui lui plaisait. Moins que Louis, évidemment, et il ne savait même pas s'il était gay, mais... Il était déjà plus accessible que le monstre aux traits parfaits et aux cheveux multicolores qui venait vagabonder sous son lit et qui lui fournissait de si jolis fantasmes.

 

-Ouais, fit-il avec nonchalance, comme s'il n'était pas en train de songer à Louis nu une seconde auparavant. Il s'appelle Ben, il est dans mon cours d'arts plastiques.

 

-Tu crois qu'il est intéressé ?

 

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

 

-S'il ne l'est pas, c'est qu'il a vraiment un problème.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

-Je veux dire que tu es putain de magnifique, déclara Louis comme s'il énonçait le fait le plus banal au monde.

 

Harry sentit ses joues brûler et ses entrailles faire un petite galipette.

 

-Pff, n'importe quoi, ricana-t-il, tentant de cacher le rosissement de son visage. Je suis un peu enrobé, j'ai des joues de bébé, et mes boucles sont impossibles à coiffer-

 

Louis plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

 

-Stop. Je ne t'autorise plus à parler si c'est pour te déprécier.

 

Harry émit une protestation étouffée. Louis retira sa main.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-J'ai dit : je peux te complimenter à la place, si tu veux. Parce que tu parles de ma beauté, mais la tienne...

 

 _« Éblouissante »_  articula-t-il silencieusement.

 

Harry ne se savait pas si hardi. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait à Louis qu'il le trouvait beau, alors qu'il l'avait pensé approximativement cinquante mille fois, ces dernières années. Beaucoup de pas importants, aujourd'hui.

 

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Louis.

 

-Quel beau parleur. Fille ou garçon, tu charmeras qui tu veux sans aucune difficulté, si tu veux mon avis.

 

Cela voulait-il dire que Louis était charmé, lui aussi ?

 

Harry chassa cette pensée le plus rapidement possible.

 

*

 

-Donc, tu me trouves bien ?

 

Harry était planté devant son miroir, la nervosité l'ayant déjà fait changer trois fois de jean. Louis était arrivé pendant ses essayages. Il essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait dû le voir à moitié déshabillé. Non que le pantalon noir ultra serré qu'il portait laisse grand chose à l'imagination, de toute façon.

 

-Je devrais peut-être changer de tee shirt, hésita Harry en tirant sur le tissu blanc qui mettait en valeur les quelques muscles qu'il avait gagnés cette année.

 

-Haz, tu es parfait comme ça, soupira Louis.

 

Il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

 

-Tu crois ?

 

-Bien sûr. C'est toi qu'il va vouloir manger, pas le repas.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas son premier rendez-vous, mais celui-ci était plus sérieux que les quelques types qui lui avaient payé un café et qu'il avait parfois laissés l'embrasser et se presser un peu contre lui, appuyés contre un mur. (Il y avait eu une ou deux filles, aussi, mais vraiment -Harry n'était pas intéressé). A dix-sept ans, il avait assez flirté pour savoir de quoi il parlait, mais il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation. Cependant, après deux ans d'approches timides et visiblement pas très claires, Ben avait fini par le remarquer, et ce soir, ils allaient manger dans un diner, puis iraient voir un film au cinéma, et Harry espérait que ça allait bien se passer. Ben lui plaisait vraiment, et il aimerait bien enfin avoir un petit ami.

 

-Je suis un peu nerveux, avoua Harry.

 

-Non, jure, ironisa Louis.

 

-Arrête, chouina-t-il. C'est vraiment important. Ma vie amoureuse est en jeu ! Je vais peut-être enfin sortir de la solitude.

 

-Tu n'as jamais vraiment été  _seul_ , lança Louis.

 

Cela sonnait comme un écho à cette conversation qu'il avait eue lorsque Louis avait peur pour sa grand-mère, et il y avait un fond blessé dans sa voix.

 

Oh.

 

Harry se pencha pour le regarder. Louis devenait vraiment grand pour rester sous ce lit. Surtout que le chat de la famille, Dusty, avait finalement cessé de considérer Louis comme une menace (il n'entrait quasiment jamais dans la chambre de Harry, avant), et était même étrangement attiré par lui (juste comme son maître), parce qu'il finissait toujours par se fourrer sous le lit de Harry, quels que soient les efforts de celui-ci pour l'en déloger, forçant Louis à cohabiter avec lui et lui volant un peu de place (Dusty était assez imposant, comme chat ; mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger tant que ça Louis ; il prenait souvent la grosse boule de poil contre lui et le caressait distraitement en parlant avec Harry ; c'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Dusty venait le voir). Mais parfois, il semblait à Harry que, en quelque sorte, l'espace entre le sol et le matelas grandissait avec Louis. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le surnaturel intervenait dans l'affaire.

 

-Non, je sais. Je t'ai toi, dit-il avec une affection à peine dissimulée. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais c'est différent, avec Ben.

 

 _« J'aimerais que ça ne le soit pas, mais c'est la vie »_ , se dit brièvement Harry.

 

-Évidemment, répondit Louis. C'est normal.

 

Harry retourna à ses préparatifs, enfilant sa veste en cuir, et à peine eut-il dit au revoir à Louis que celui-ci s'était déjà esquivé.

 

Harry avait eu le temps de remarquer que ses cheveux commençaient à tirer sur le gris.

 

*

 

Harry sortait avec Ben depuis environ un mois, et tout allait bien. Il était drôle, il avait un beau sourire, il embrassait bien, il lui payait des tours de manège à la fête foraine, et il n'avait pas honte de lui tenir la main au lycée. Harry n'était peut-être pas amoureux, mais il était sur la voie. Même s'il avait découvert que le garçon avait quelques défauts dont il n'avait pas conscience avant, comme une certaine irritabilité, et une tendance à minimiser ce que Harry pouvait bien ressentir ou penser. Il n'avait pas l'attention et la douceur de Louis- Non, non, non. C'était une mauvaise pente. Pas de comparaison du genre. Harry ne comparait pas son petit ami au monstre sous son lit.

 

En parlant de Louis, celui-ci se montrait distant, ces derniers temps. Il avait souvent un air sombre sur le visage, ses cheveux n'étaient jamais bleus, leur teinte paraissant toujours un peu pâle, au point que Harry s'était inquiété et lui avait demandé si sa grand-mère avait fait une rechute. Louis avait secoué la tête et avait dit qu'il était juste préoccupé par _« des choses »_. Harry avait tenté de savoir ce qu'étaient  _« ces choses »_ , mais Louis s'était renfermé.

 

-Tu devrais répondre à ton téléphone, il n'arrête pas de vibrer. Ton chéri ne peut pas vivre sans toi plus de deux minutes, visiblement.

 

-Euh... OK, avait fait Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Il s'était automatiquement retourné pour chercher son portable sur son lit, et Louis en avait profité pour s'en aller. Il n'était même pas revenu le soir. Il était revenu seulement la nuit d'après. Harry n'était pas couché -il n'était plus le petit garçon qui éteignait la lumière à vingt et une heures.

 

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Harry à mi-voix, fermant son ordinateur et le posant à côté de lui.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Non, Hazza. Je t'ai dit, il y a des...

 

-... choses qui te préoccupent, j'ai compris, le coupa Harry. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ?

 

-Pas vraiment, murmura Louis.

 

-Ah, ce sont des secrets du monde des monstres.

 

-On peut dire ça, marmotta Louis.

 

-Est-ce que c'est un problème de cœur ? interrogea Harry.

 

Il avait traversé ce genre d'humeur massacrante quand Ben était brièvement sorti avec Nick, l'an dernier.

 

-En quelque sorte, répondit Louis après un temps.

 

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la vie amoureuse de Louis. A vrai dire, cela faisait bizarre à Harry de penser que Louis avait une vie amoureuse, dans son monde, loin de lui. Bizarre dans le sens où cela le rendait terriblement jaloux. Mais Louis avait dix-neuf ans, il devait bien avoir eu... des relations. A moins que les monstres ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière.

 

-La fille qui te plaît a refusé de sortir avec toi ? fit Harry, trouvant cette hypothèse absurde.

 

(Qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de Louis?)

 

-Ce n'est pas une fille.

 

Harry se figea.

 

-Oh.  _Oh._  Un garçon ?

 

-Mmh.

 

Harry se sentit horriblement mal d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat de cette manière. Lui ne le prenait jamais très bien quand certaines personnes s'évertuaient à lui poser des questions sur les filles alors qu'il s'intéressait aux garçons, il savait ce que cela faisait ; il devrait faire preuve de plus de délicatesse. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Louis n'avait jamais rien dit sur sa propre sexualité.

 

-Je suis désolé, Lou, je n'aurais pas dû partir du principe que... J'ai juste supposé que c'était une fille, mais c'était ridicule, pardon-

 

Il s'en voulait, et il s'en voulait encore plus de voir que son esprit s'emballait, lui chuchotant que si Louis aimait les garçons comme ça, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait aimer  _Harry_ comme ça.

 

-Harry, calme-toi, c'est bon.

 

-Non, je me sens mal. Je devrais être le premier à faire attention à ce genre de trucs. Pardon.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Tu es adorable, tu sais ça ? fit Louis.

 

Harry sentit un sourire gagner son visage.

 

-J'essaye juste de me hisser à ton niveau.

 

Il pouvait presque voir Louis lever les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il était sous le lit et Harry dessus.

 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Alors, ce mec... ? enchaîna-t-il.

 

Harry se demandait s'il ressemblait un peu à un humain, ou si Louis craquait sur des monstres aux poils de toutes les couleurs et aux dents acérées.

 

-Oh, c'est juste que... je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé, lâcha tristement Louis.

 

C'était peut-être l'explication aux réactions de Louis quand Harry parlait de Ben. Cela lui faisait sans doute du mal de voir Harry heureux en couple alors que lui vivait un chagrin d'amour.

 

-Comment tu le sais ? Tu as essayé de lui parler de tes sentiments ?

 

-Non, mais, il est en couple avec un autre type. Alors...

 

-Oh, c'est sûr que c'est un obstacle... fit Harry, sincèrement attristé malgré le fond de jalousie qui lui brûlait toujours les entrailles. Je suis désolé pour toi, Lou. Peut-être que quand il sera libre il te donnera une chance ? Il serait complètement stupide de ne pas le faire.

 

-Peut-être, murmura Louis. Mais je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions.

 

*

 

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry emmena Ben pour la première fois chez lui, proposant de regarder un film et de traîner tranquillement, profitant que sa mère soit partie à un séminaire pour son travail et que sa sœur reste désormais dans une chambre à l'université. Et d'accord, il n'était pas assez bête pour penser que cela resterait complètement innocent, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Ben se jette littéralement sur lui dès la porte de sa chambre refermée, le faisant basculer sur son lit et l'embrassant avec insistance.

 

Harry n'était jamais allé très loin avec un garçon -et encore moins avec une fille. Il avait eu des baisers plutôt intenses, et il y avait eu quelques touchers frénétiques par-dessus les vêtements, quelques suçons et une fois (une seule) où il avait joui dans son jean en se frottant contre un type dans un coin sombre à une fête, quelques mois avant de se mettre avec Ben. Mais c'était tout. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu nu. Harry attendait la bonne personne, en quelque sorte, il supposait. Peut-être que Ben était la bonne personne, mais... Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, Harry n'était toujours pas amoureux, et il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir coucher avec lui.

 

Pendant un moment, ils ne firent que s'embrasser, et Harry n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Il laissa même Ben enlever son tee shirt, et il était peut-être même un peu excité, mais ensuite, Ben essaya d'ouvrir le bouton de son jean, et il commença à se dire que cela allait un peu vite pour lui.

 

Il attrapa la main de Ben, et souffla :

 

-Attends...

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? fit Ben en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il plongea la tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser et dégagea sa main pour la passer de nouveau dans le jean de Harry.

 

-Ça va être bien, je te le promets, grogna Ben en pressant sa main contre le début d'érection de Harry, sans aucune douceur. Juste, laisse-toi faire.

 

-Mais...

 

Ben le coupa en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne.

 

-Allez, allonge-toi...

 

Harry le repoussa. Honnêtement, il aurait peut-être accepté de faire quelque chose si son copain avait été moins brutal, mais maintenant, il était complètement refroidi, et il se sentait peut-être même un peu humilié, un malaise pesant dans sa poitrine.

 

-Non, dit-il fermement. Je ne veux pas.

 

Ben le regarda et lâcha un petit rire incrédule.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-J'ai pas envie. C'est trop rapide pour moi, fit Harry en tentant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

 

Mais Ben appuya sa main contre son torse nu pour le repousser en arrière.

 

-T'es pas sérieux ? Tu vas voir, l'envie va vite venir ! Détends-toi, enfin, ne fais pas ton coincé.

 

-J'ai dit non ! Je ne me sens pas prêt, lança Harry.

 

Ben l'ignora et se pencha pour lécher ses lèvres.

 

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tout le monde sait que tu as eu des tas d'expériences, tu es super chaud comme mec...

 

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces rumeurs qui couraient sur lui ? Harry avait envie de pleurer. Il était puceau, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il n'avait pas d'expérience, et cela l'inquiétait un peu que Ben ait une telle vision de lui.

 

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait. Je vois pas où tu as eu cette idée...

 

Ben le tenait toujours coincé sous lui.

 

-Tu es une putain d'allumeuse, Harry. Je sais que tu as envie de moi.

 

Harry allait pleurer.

 

-Non, je n'ai pas envie. Laisse-moi tranquille. Dégage !

 

L'expression de Ben changea. Il parut en colère, d'un coup.

 

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on ne fasse rien, on n'a plus dix ans, franchement... Décoince-toi un peu.

 

Ben plaqua ses poignets contre le lit et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais c'était rude, sa langue forçait le passage, et Harry voulait sortir de là, il devait sortir de là, il devait sortir de là tout de suite. Il avait peur, maintenant. Il commença à se débattre mais Ben le tenait fermement et il était plus massif et musclé que lui.

 

-Ben...

 

Il n'allait pas... Il n'allait pas le forcer, quand même ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était- c'était son petit ami. Il devait bien tenir un minimum à lui, il n'allait pas...

 

Mais Ben n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, déboutonnant promptement son propre jean, calé entre les jambes de Harry.

 

-Non, gémit Harry. Non, non.

 

Il pensait à toute allure, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était comme paralysé physiquement, se tortillant sous l'autre garçon, mais sans aucune force.

 

_Non, non, non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas, non, non, stop, Louis, aide-moi, Louis, non...._

 

Les mains de Ben étaient froides sur sa peau.

 

_Non, non, non..._

 

Brusquement, Ben fut comme arraché du corps de Harry, cessant de peser sur sa poitrine.

 

-Il a dit non ! Non, ça veut dire _non_  !

 

Harry se redressa sur le lit, un peu haletant, les larmes aux yeux, réajustant instinctivement son jean. Il inspira une goulée d'air.

 

Ben avait fini sur le sol, et il se frottait les côtes.

 

-Mais t'es qui, toi ? lâcha-t-il bêtement, levant les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. D'où tu sors ?!

 

Sans répondre, Louis se pencha vers lui pour l'attraper par le col de son tee shirt et le traîner vers la porte de la chambre.

 

-Hé ! Lâche-moi ! protesta Ben.

 

Louis l'ignora.

 

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de Harry, ne le touche plus jamais, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, fit -il calmement. Espèce de connard.

 

Puis il émit un grondement qu'aucun homme n'était capable de faire, et Ben pâlit. Il avait l'air réellement effrayé, et il s'empressa de décamper. Harry l'entendit dégringoler les escaliers, et la porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui.

 

Il n'avait pas toujours pas bougé, tout tremblant.

 

-Louis ?

 

Louis se retourna vers lui, et ses cheveux étaient noirs. Noirs comme le fond des océans. Il y avait même quelques traits sombres qui gagnaient la peau de son front, lui faisant comme des veines très visibles, des jets de peinture qui allaient jusqu'aux coins de ses yeux.

 

Harry n'avait jamais vu Louis avec les cheveux noirs, mais il pouvait facilement deviner quelle émotion ils exprimaient. La fureur.

 

Louis expira lentement. Le bout de ses cheveux commença à redevenir caramel.

 

-Ça va, Hazza ? demanda-t-il.

 

Harry déglutit. Il avait toujours des frissons, il se sentait sale et dégradé, mais il venait d'échapper à- à un viol. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

 

-Je- Je crois...

 

Louis s'approcha du lit et ramassa son tee-shirt sur le sol pour lui tendre. Harry rougit en enroulant les bras autour de son torse. Il avait oublié qu'il était à moitié nu. Il enfila rapidement le vêtement, mais il avait encore froid, et il enroula sa couette autour de ses épaules.

 

-Je t'ai entendu m'appeler... dit Louis. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé avant, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le savais, mais...

 

-Louis, arrête de t'excuser. Tu m'as sauvé... Sans toi, il- il aurait... ça aurait été bien pire.

 

Louis serra les poings.

 

-Je voulais le tuer. J'aurais pu.

 

Ses cheveux reprirent tout à coup une couleur foncée. La tornade couvait dans ses prunelles étincelantes.

 

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry réalisa.

 

-Louis... Tu es sorti de sous le lit.

 

Il était là, debout, son corps enfin déplié dans la lumière. Harry pouvait le voir en entier, et mince, bordel, il était à tomber à la renverse. Il avait toutes les bonnes courbes aux bons endroits. Sans réfléchir, Harry se leva lentement, emportant la couverture avec lui, et se retrouva face à Louis.

 

-Je suis plus grand que toi.

 

Il le dominait d'une bonne tête.

 

-Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? sourit Louis. Tu m'as dépassé l'an dernier, j'étais vraiment vexé.

 

Louis n'était pas censé se trouver là, debout dans sa chambre. C'était interdit, les monstres ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Louis le lui avait clairement signifié à plusieurs reprises.

 

-Louis, tu- tu es...

 

-Sorti de sous le lit, oui, grimaça Louis. Honnêtement, j'essaye très fort de ne pas paniquer, là, donc si tu veux bien arrêter d'insister...

 

-Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ? fit Harry, soudain plein d'angoisse. Est-ce que tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

 

-Ouais. Sans doute. Mais le problème le plus urgent, c'est que...

 

-Quoi ? le pressa Harry.

 

-Eh bien... Le passage s'est refermé. Une fois sorti de sous le lit, une fois le contact perdu avec la frontière, je- Je ne peux plus repasser de l'autre côté. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas sortir. On doit rester dans l'entre-deux pour garder la frontière ouverte.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Vraiment ? Oh, mon dieu, tu es coincé ici ?

 

Il ne savait pas si c'était un cri d'espoir ou de désolation.

 

Une partie de son être était terrifiée pour Louis ; l'autre se réjouissait éhontément.

 

-Pour le moment, le corrigea Louis. Quelqu'un va finir par venir me chercher. Se rendre compte de mon petit -ahem-  _écart_.

 

-Je suis désolé de te causer des problèmes, murmura Harry.

 

-Désolé ? C'est l'autre taré qui devrait être désolé ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je n'allais pas te laisser... Je t'ai entendu, je ne pouvais pas le laisser...

 

Louis porta les mains à ses tempes, comme pour essayer de se calmer devant le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, les images revinrent aussi en force dans l'esprit de Harry, le frappant rudement. Les mains de Ben... La sensation d'impuissance... Il se remit à trembler. Louis le remarqua et franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre.

 

-Je... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, balbutia-t-il. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Je lui faisais confiance...

 

-Shh, fit Louis en lui caressant les cheveux. Je sais.

 

-Il a dit que j'étais une traînée, en gros. Alors que j'ai jamais couché avec personne, je ne fais rien de spécialement sexy, mais... Il m'a traité d'allumeuse ?

 

Louis se détacha de lui pour le regarder d'un air choqué et orageux.

 

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de... s'étouffa Harry.

 

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as l'air de rien du tout. Et même si tu avais couché beaucoup de personnes, jamais il n'aurait dû te dire une chose pareille. C'est dégueulasse. Il est dégueulasse.

 

Pour l'instant, c'était plutôt Harry qui se sentait dégueulasse. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler alors Louis l'amena jusqu'à son lit et le fit s'allonger dessus. Harry aurait pu se sentir encore plus mal sachant que c'était là qu'il était avec Ben quelques minutes plus tôt, mais Louis s'installa à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras, et il commença à se détendre.

 

A vrai dire, il avait un peu rêvé du moment où Louis viendrait dans son lit avec lui, l'avait imaginé dans des scénarios innocents et moins innocents, et même si les circonstances étaient plutôt dramatiques, entre lui qui avait failli se faire agresser et Louis qui ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y trouver une certaine satisfaction.

 

-Reste avec moi cette nuit ? souffla-t-il.

 

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre part où aller...

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Mais même si tu pouvais rentrer, tu resterais avec moi ?

 

Il savait qu'il était agaçant, mais il avait besoin du pouvoir d'apaisement légendaire de Louis.

 

-Toujours, murmura Louis, et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

 

Ils sommeillèrent un peu, puis ils se relevèrent pour manger des pâtes, Harry prêta un jogging et un débardeur à Louis, puis ils se recouchèrent, Harry toujours enroulé dans les bras de Louis.

 

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je suis là. Je le promets, répétait Louis.

 

Harry finit par parvenir à trouver le sommeil, les échos de la violence de Ben se fanant au fur et à mesure que la voix de Louis résonnait dans ses oreilles et son cœur.

 

*

 

Quand Harry se réveilla, Louis était toujours dans son lit, le visage éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce par la fenêtre dont il n'avait pas fermé les volets. Il le fixa pendant une éternité, n'osant pas bouger de peur de le déranger, puis Louis finit par ouvrir un œil :

 

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

 

-Tu es toujours là.

 

Harry était tellement heureux. Il avait un peu honte, mais il était vraiment heureux.

 

-J't'ai dit que j'avais pas trop le choix, marmonna Louis avec un petit sourire.

 

Ses cheveux étaient roses. C'était rare ; ça n'arrivait même presque jamais. Une fois, Harry avait embrassé Louis sur la joue lorsqu'il l'avait laissé gagner une partie de Playstation, et quand il s'était reculé, les cheveux de Louis étaient devenus roses, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

 

-Tes cheveux sont roses, dit Harry à voix haute.

 

-Quoi... Oh, non, je déteste quand ils prennent cette couleur, fit Louis en rougissant un peu, assortissant ses joues à ses mèches.

 

Il ferma les yeux, et ses cheveux passèrent au rouge.

 

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, quand ils deviennent roses ? demanda Harry.

 

Il savait que le noir signifiait la colère, le gris la tristesse, le bleu l'apaisement, le vert l'amusement, le rouge l'enthousiasme, l'orange l'agacement, le blanc la fatigue, mais le rose restait un mystère.

 

Il tendit la main pour effleurer les mèches de Louis -douces, si douces-, dégageant son front. Les cheveux redevinrent immédiatement roses. Louis rougit encore plus.

 

Harry rougit aussi, parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette réaction, avec son contact.

 

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, grommela Louis en faisant repasser ses cheveux au rouge, sans rien expliquer.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Tes cheveux sont drôlement indépendants, dis donc. Tu perds le contrôle.

 

Louis s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix de la mère de Harry retentit dans la maison :

 

-Harry, je suis rentrée !

 

Ils se figèrent en l'entendant commencer gravir les marches.

 

-Tu es réveillé, mon chéri ? J'espère bien, sachant qu'il est plus de onze heures !

 

-Merde, lâcha Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit.

 

Louis s'extirpa des couvertures.

 

-Tu peux te cacher sous le lit ! Chuchota Harry.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Ça ne me changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

 

Il se glissa sous le matelas juste au moment où Anne frappait à la porte.

 

-Harry ?

 

Harry rabattit sa couverture pour dissimuler le dessous du lit, puis il cria :

 

-Oui !

 

Anne entra dans la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 

-Tout va bien ?

 

-Euh, oui, oui, fit Harry.

 

-Tu viens de te lever ? Sérieusement ? soupira sa mère.

 

-Je me suis couché tard...

 

Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air suspect. Il imagina la tête de sa mère si elle avait trouvé un garçon aux cheveux roses dans son lit, garçon qui n'était pas exactement le petit ami officiel qu'il avait présenté à Anne.

 

-Tu as passé la soirée avec Ben ? C'était bien ? demanda sa mère.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Hum. Pas vraiment... On a rompu, je crois ?

 

Une tentative de viol était sans doute un motif suffisant pour mettre fin à un couple. Harry ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Ben.

 

Sa mère eut l'air désolé, son visage se décomposant un peu.

 

-Oh, mon bébé... Pourquoi ? Tu le prends comment ?

 

-Bien, s'empressa de dire Harry. Ça ne marchait pas tant que ça, j'étais pas amoureux... Il a rencontré un autre type.

 

Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère, mais si elle apprenait ce que Ben avait fait, elle le traînerait au commissariat pour qu'il porte plainte et elle le changerait de lycée, et Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller jusque là.

 

-Bon. Tu es jeune, hein ? Un de perdu...

 

-Je sais, Maman.

 

-Si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

 

Sa mère ébouriffa ses cheveux.

 

-Je vais te préparer un gâteau au chocolat pour te consoler, annonça-t-elle.

 

-Merci, Maman.

 

Elle sortit de la pièce, et Harry verrouilla la porte une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était redescendue dans le salon.

 

Louis sortit de sous le lit, grimaçant en se frottant le dos.

 

-Le passage est toujours fermé. L'espace s'est rétréci, c'est une horreur.

 

-Pourtant, tu es si petit que tu devrais toujours rentrer facilement.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard mauvais, sans rebondir.

 

-Alors, hum, dit-il après un petit toussotement. Tu ne vas pas revoir Ben ?

 

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule.

 

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est terminé.

 

-Bonne décision.

 

-Je serais fou de vouloir rester avec lui, après... Beurk.

 

-Je ne sais pas, si tu étais amoureux...

 

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ben, fit Harry en secouant la tête.

 

_Je suis amoureux de TOI._

 

Il n'exprima pas cette pensée.

 

*

 

Louis resta cloîtré dans sa chambre pendant trois jours. Une chance que ce soit les vacances et que Harry puisse rester avec lui. Il essayait de ruser pour que sa mère ne découvre pas sa présence, mais elle finit par s'en rendre compte en débarquant dans la chambre sans frapper alors que les deux garçons étaient en pleine partie de jeux vidéos. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à fermer à clé.

 

Harry ne savait pas lequel d'eux trois avait eu le plus peur, mais il aurait dit Louis, qui était resté la bouche ouverte et le visage blanc comme un linge en fixant la mère de Harry, lâchant sa manette de Playstation.

 

Anne, une fois remise de sa surprise, fronça les sourcils :

 

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais invité un ami.

 

Par chance, les cheveux de Louis avaient une couleur normale, bien que Harry puisse voir d'ici que ses racines s'étaient brusquement éclaircies à cause du stress à l'entrée de sa mère dans la chambre.

 

Harry eut un faux sourire d'excuses.

 

-Ouais, désolé, Maman... Il est arrivé quand tu faisais les courses. J'aurais dû te demander.

 

Louis était toujours figé.

 

-Je ne crois pas connaître ce jeune homme ? demanda sa mère.

 

-Il s'appelle Louis, on se connaît de... Euh... Du club d'échecs.

 

-Oh, fit sa mère. Enchantée, Louis.

 

Harry donna un coup de coude à Louis, qui sembla enfin se reprendre.

 

-En- Enchanté, balbutia-t-il.

 

Sa mère les regarda un instant.

 

-C'est drôle, je ne sais pas si tu rappelles, mais tu avais un ami imaginaire qui s'appelait Louis, quand tu étais petit. Quelle coïncidence.

 

La coïncidence n'en était pas une. C'était la même personne.

 

Harry eut un petit rire crispé.

 

-Maman, arrête de me mettre la honte devant mes amis...

 

-Pardon, pardon, soupira sa mère. Je m'en vais, je venais juste récupérer ton panier à linge.

 

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Louis expira bruyamment.

 

-Ta tête quand elle est entrée dans la pièce, rigola Harry.

 

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ça serait une véritable catastrophe qu'elle comprenne d'où je viens ! Se défendit Louis.

 

Comme si quelqu'un allait immédiatement sauter à la conclusion qu'il était un monstre venant d'un autre univers en le voyant. Harry avait le fou rire, et Louis faisait semblant de bouder, mais il voyait ses cheveux commencer à tourner au vert, alors il ne devait pas être si énervé que ça.

 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, un club d'échecs ? demanda Louis d'un air pensif.

 

-Un club... Où on joue... aux échecs... dit lentement Harry. Attends, c'est  _club_  ou  _échecs_  que tu ne connais pas ?

 

-Échecs ?

 

-C'est un jeu. Ça se joue à deux, il faut déplacer des pions sur un plateau. Tu n'as jamais vu mon échiquier ? fit Harry en pointant son bureau du menton.

 

-Oh, si. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi ça servait.

 

Donc les monstres ne jouaient pas aux échecs. Toute information était bonne à prendre.

 

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? proposa Harry.

 

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs, même si Louis n'était pas très patient. Et même s'ils eurent un moment un peu tendu lorsque Louis dut faire semblant de partir pour tromper la mère de Harry et remonter illico se planquer dans sa chambre, cela ne gâcha rien.

 

Harry était tellement heureux.

 

*

 

-Louis, on devrait sortir.

 

-Quoi ? Ça va pas ?

 

-Ça fait bientôt une semaine que tu es enfermé ici, soupira Harry. Tu as besoin d'air.

 

-Je ne sors pas dans le monde des humains !

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Parce que, parce que... Le passage pourrait se rouvrir pendant notre absence. Ou mes cheveux pourraient attirer l'attention. Il y aura des tas de gens. Comment tu vas expliquer ma présence si on croise des personnes que tu connais ?

 

-On peut aller dans un endroit discret, objecta Harry. Je pensais à un parc. Et au pire, je te présenterai comme un ami d'enfance qui aime bien se teindre les cheveux.

 

-Et le passage ?

 

-Je doute qu'il bouge pile pendant l'heure où on sera partis.

 

-Mais...

 

-Est-ce que tu as peur de sortir ? demanda Harry. C'est pas grave, tu as le droit, c'est l'inconnu pour toi-

 

-Non ! S'écria Louis. Enfin... Un peu. J'ai un petit peu peur.

 

Un comble, pour un monstre.

 

-Rien de mal ne peut nous arriver, lui assura Harry. Et on rentre à la maison si tu te sens mal.

 

-Mais, tous ces humains...

 

-Je te protégerai des méchants humains, soupira dramatiquement Harry.

 

Louis ricana.

 

-Comme s'ils pouvaient me faire quelque chose. Je pense juste que les gens vont me trouver bizarre...

 

-C'est Londres, Lou. Il y a des tas de gars extravagants. Personne ne fera attention si tes cheveux sont verts ou si tu as des réactions étranges.

 

Harry réalisa que Louis n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par  _« c'est Londres »_ , sachant qu'il ne connaissait que les quelques mètres de sa chambre, mais Louis finit par lui faire confiance et accepter.

 

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe dans un coin tranquille de Hyde Park, et les cheveux de Louis étaient d'un bleu éclatant. Il regardait le ciel, et Harry le regardait lui. Son cœur se serrait devant toute sa beauté et en pensant qu'il était amoureux de lui à la folie, et que c'était comme être amoureux d'une licorne ou d'un courant d'air. Irréel. Louis n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

 

-C'est beau, commenta Louis.

 

Il parlait de la nature, des nuages dans le ciel clair, des feuilles des arbres verdoyants qui s'agitaient doucement autour d'eux.

 

-Oui, répondit Harry. Vraiment très beau.

 

Harry parlait de Louis.

 

*

 

Cela arriva au milieu de la nuit, ce qui parut logique à Harry, après coup ; la nuit était l'heure des monstres.

 

Il n'y eut pas d'avertissement, et Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix rocailleuse résonnant juste en-dessous de lui  :

 

_-Louis William Tomlinson. Vous êtes convoqués devant le tribunal. Immédiatement._

 

Harry porta une main à sa poitrine, son cœur affolé au bord des lèvres. Louis s'était redressé, lui aussi. Il dormait du côté du mur. Harry chercha le bouton de la lumière.

 

-Lou... ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

 

Louis eut un sourire triste.

 

-Je vais devoir partir, Hazza.

 

Harry se frotta les yeux, l'estomac noué.

 

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont te faire ? Le tribunal, qu'est-ce que...

 

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Ils ne savent sans doute pas que je suis en contact avec toi depuis des années. Ils savent juste que j'ai quitté ma base et que j'ai déréglé le passage.

 

-Et ça, ce n'est pas considéré comme quelque chose de grave ? fit Harry avec espoir.

 

-Probablement pas. J'aurai un avertissement, quelque chose du genre.

 

Louis n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui. Il se détacha de Harry et se leva, cherchant les vêtements qu'il portait à son arrivée, un jean et un tee shirt bleu, très simples (très normaux -Harry se demandait si tous les monstres suivaient la mode humaine). Louis se déshabilla lentement, enlevant les habits que Harry lui avait prêtés, et Harry le regarda faire, sentant quelque chose dans son bas-ventre se tordre et ses membres se réchauffer alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses jambes et ses épaules nues. Il pouvait constater qu'il était bâti exactement comme un humain. Il n'avait pas de pieds palmés ou de piques sur le dos. Son corps était parfait. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs, même s'il aurait sans doute dû lui laisser son intimité.

 

Il aurait aimé le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

 

-Louis...

 

Louis acheva de s'habiller. Ses cheveux étaient gris. Quand ils s'étaient endormis, ils étaient verts.

 

-Tu vas revenir ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

 

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, confessa Louis.

 

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, incapable de se maîtriser, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son visage.

 

-Tu as promis de ne pas me laisser, dit-il dans un souffle.

 

-Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour revenir, répondit simplement Louis avec un sourire désolé.

 

Harry se leva à son tour, s'accrochant à son bras.

 

Il ne pouvait plus retenir les mots.

 

-Louis, Louis... Je t'aime.

 

Louis lui caressa la joue.

 

-Moi aussi, Haz.

 

-Non, je veux dire... Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je suis  _amoureux_  de toi, chuchota Harry. Depuis toujours.

 

Louis le regarda avec de grands yeux. Oh, ce bleu. Harry regarda ses cheveux, et il les vit clairement changer de couleur, passer lentement du gris à...

 

Un rose pur et rayonnant.

 

-Je suis amoureux de toi aussi, dit Louis, saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

 

Il appuya son front contre l'épaule de Harry avec un petit rire humide.

 

-C'est pour ça que mes cheveux deviennent roses. Ça n'arrive qu'à certains moments... quand je pense à toi, ou quand je suis avec toi. Ça... veut dire que je t'aime.

 

La couleur rose était pour la personne que Louis aimait. Et cette personne, c'était Harry.

 

Il y eut comme une volée de papillons dorés qui s'échappa de son cœur battant à toute allure. Il se sentait presque au bord du malaise, les vertiges rendant ses membres tous faibles.

 

Harry se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Celui-ci gémit légèrement et répondit immédiatement au baiser, se pressant contre Harry et glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry enroula une main autour de la nuque de Louis, l'autre autour de sa taille, et il approfondit spontanément le baiser.

 

Son corps était en feu.

 

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter. Louis se détacha rapidement, après une dernière pression sur ses lèvres, laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux.

 

-Je dois partir. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais je dois partir.

 

Il tremblait, lui aussi, maintenant.

 

-Vraiment ? Tu dois vraiment ?

 

Louis passa une main sur son visage.

 

-Oui. Ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, si je tarde trop, ou ignore le message.

 

Harry le tira de nouveau contre lui, l'étreignant entre ses bras.

 

-Je t'aime, s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, reste avec moi...

 

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le choix, chuchota Louis. Je ne suis pas un humain. Je suis un monstre. C'est voué à l'échec.

 

-Ne dis pas ça... Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie, bredouilla Harry. Reviens.

 

-J'essayerai. Tu sais que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour revenir, répéta Louis.

 

Il repoussa doucement Harry, qui le lâcha à contrecœur, et s'agenouilla devant le lit. Il releva une dernière fois ses yeux bleus vers Harry, qui sentait ses jambes flageoler à la pensée que cela pourrait être un adieu :

 

-Je t'aime.

 

Et puis il disparut.

 

*

 

Harry ne pouvait plus dormir. Il avait passé chaque nuit depuis ses cinq ans avec Louis sous son lit, ou, plus récemment,  _dans_ son lit, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus dormir.

 

Il se baladait avec des cernes de plusieurs kilomètres de long et sans doute avec un air misérable sur le visage, et sa mère finit par remarquer, à force de le voir traîner comme une âme en peine dans la maison alors qu'il devrait profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances. Elle crut que c'était le contrecoup de la séparation avec Ben.

 

Elle se trompait de séparation.

 

-Il te manque ? lui dit-elle en lui caressant le dos, alors que Harry gisait sur le canapé, trop las pour faire autre chose que regarder des émissions de télé réalité enroulé dans un plaid.

 

-Oui, répondit-il, parce qu'il avait Louis en tête.

 

Et il fixa de nouveau un regard vide sur l'écran de la télévision.

 

La reprise des cours fut presque un soulagement, même si elle signifiait croiser Ben dans les couloirs. Celui-ci ne l'approchait pas, cependant. Louis avait dû le terroriser suffisamment pour le restant de ses jours.

 

*

 

Lorsque Harry entendit le souffle caractéristique qui annonçait l'ouverture du passage sous le lit, après un mois de solitude, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et il resta parfaitement immobile pour tendre l'oreille, le cœur déjà serré à l'idée que ce soit une énième fausse joie -combien de fois avait-il bondi de son lit en croyant que Louis était revenu, alors que ce n'était que son imagination.

 

-Haz ?

 

Harry pressa ses mains sur son visage.

 

C'était lui.

 

-Harry ? Tu dors ?

 

Bien sûr que non. Mais Harry avait peur de fondre en larmes s'il ouvrait la bouche.

 

-Je sais que tu es là. Je comprendrais si tu veux que je m'en aille, je- ça fait longtemps...

 

Quoi ?

 

-Non !

 

Harry s'essuya les yeux.

 

-Lou...

 

-Tu peux venir sous le lit ? Je- Je ne devrais pas te demander ça, parce qu'il faut que je sois plus prudent, mais je veux vraiment te voir.

 

L'information sur la nécessité d'être prudent augmenta l'état de fébrilité de Harry, mais il roula quand même sur son lit pour poser les pieds au sol. Il prit une inspiration, cherchant à se reprendre un peu avant de rejoindre Louis. Il sentit une main s'enrouler doucement autour de sa cheville.

 

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le garçon sous le lit, et Harry eut une espèce de sanglot étranglé et se laissa tomber par terre pour se glisser à ses côtés.

 

Il ne le regarda même pas ; il se contenta de s'enfouir dans ses bras, recroquevillé contre sa poitrine.

 

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. Que tu m'avais abandonné, toi aussi...

 

Louis emmêla leurs jambes, liant encore plus leurs corps allongés sur le sol.

 

-Je suis désolé. J'ai fait au plus vite.

 

Harry resta serré contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Il se sentait de nouveau à sa place.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude revenant palpiter dans sa poitrine. Ton procès ?

 

-Oh, rien de très grave.

 

Il mentait. Harry leva la tête pour regarder la couleur de ses cheveux, mais il ne savait pas s'il y avait une teinte qui indiquait le degré de sincérité de Louis. Actuellement, ils étaient bleu clair.

 

-Tu mens.

 

-Non ! Se défendit Louis. Ils m'ont juste repris à l'ordre, et je n'ai plus vraiment droit à l'erreur. Mais ils savent simplement que je suis resté coincé de l'autre côté, ils ne sont pas au courant de nos... échanges.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu as pris si longtemps à revenir ? renifla Harry. Ça fait presque un mois...

 

-Le temps s'écoule différemment chez nous.

 

Oh. C'était difficile à saisir, pour Harry.

 

-Alors tout va bien ? Tu peux rester ici ? demanda-t-il.

 

Louis acquiesça simplement. C'était évident qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Mais Harry avait peur de savoir la vérité. Il avait peur d'insister et de briser l'équilibre à peine retrouvé dans sa vie, l'équilibre seulement présent lorsque Louis était là pour veiller sur lui.

 

-Je peux t'embrasser ? chuchota-t-il.

 

Louis acquiesça de nouveau, et Harry roula à moitié sur lui pour attraper sa nuque et embrasser ses lèvres. Quand il se détacha, même dans la pénombre, il put voir les cheveux de Louis passer au rose.

 

Il l'aimait toujours.

 

*

 

Ce ne fut que plusieurs mois plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans une sorte de routine confortable, que l'évidence frappa Harry.

 

Tout allait bien, jusqu'ici. Louis ne venait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais il venait toujours. Il ne sortait pas de sous le lit, effrayé à l'idée que le passage se referme de nouveau, mais Harry se glissait en-dessous pour le rejoindre, et il s'endormait souvent pressé contre lui, dans la poussière, sur la moquette, Dusty ronronnant à leurs pieds (ou sur leurs pieds), et même s'il se réveillait souvent seul, il ne demandait pas plus. Harry était tellement heureux de juste tenir Louis dans ses bras, et l'embrasser (Louis ne lui refusait jamais un baiser) que cela compensait le reste du temps. Le reste du temps où il allait au lycée sans Louis, marchait sans Louis, discutait sans Louis, vivait sans Louis. Il ne sortait jamais avec un autre garçon. Il ne l'envisageait même pas. Il ne se considérait plus comme sur le marché. Officiellement, il n'avait eu personne depuis Ben. Mais bien sûr, dans sa tête, il était avec Louis. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas plus ses amis que sa famille, persuadé que personne ne le croirait, et tenu au secret sur les monstres, mais c'était là, même s'il était le seul à le savoir, même s'il était le seul à connaître l'existence de Louis. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas un couple conventionnel de jeunes de dix-huit et vingt ans, et peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire ensemble à part dormir ensemble, parler, rire, faire des échecs et jouer à des jeux stupides sur le téléphone de Harry, et peut-être que ce qu'ils avaient ne serait jamais une vraie relation, mais ils s'aimaient. C'était assez. C'était assez pour Harry, donc c'était assez.

 

Mais d'un coup, les dossiers d'admission pour les universités commencèrent à s'empiler sur son bureau, et tout le monde parlait de quitter le lycée, et Harry réalisa que l'année suivante, il allait partir. Il était supposé partir. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours prévu, bien avant que Louis et lui s'avouent leurs sentiments. L'université dans laquelle il voulait aller, s'il réussissait à y rentrer, se trouvait à Manchester. Son deuxième choix aussi. Il avait réfléchi tout naturellement en termes de cursus qui l'attirait et de rang des établissements et de débouchés professionnels. Il voulait faire de la photographie, et pour faire ça, Manchester était mieux que Londres.

 

Oh, mon dieu. En septembre prochain, Harry était censé quitter la capitale et aller s'installer sur le campus à Manchester. Loin de sa chambre d'enfant. Loin de Louis.

 

C'était impossible. Il devait changer ses plans, il devait regarder les universités à Londres, et les universités les plus proches, pour ne pas être obligé de quitter la maison. Il devait appeler le lycée, demander s'il pouvait poser de nouvelles candidatures, leur demander des dossiers, il devait-

 

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Parce que Louis ne pouvait pas partir avec lui. Louis était attaché à sa chambre. Il ne pourrait pas le suivre à l'université. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait.

 

Alors Harry devait changer ses plans. Il devait trouver un moyen de rester vivre dans sa chambre. De rester avec Louis. Comment allait-il faire si- si- s'il s'installait dans les dortoirs de l'université, et ne pouvait revenir que le week-end chez sa mère, ou même seulement aux vacances ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

Mais au fond, Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Même s'il restait chez lui pour ses années à l'université, il devrait bien finir par partir. Il prendrait son propre appartement, et Louis ne pourrait toujours pas le suivre. Harry ne pourrait pas rester toute sa vie dans sa chambre d'enfant, à s'allonger sous son lit pour passer du temps avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Sa mère ne comprendrait jamais. Et Harry ne voulait pas vraiment rester toute sa vie ici. Il voulait prendre son indépendance. Il ne voulait pas vivre toute sa vie dans la maison de sa mère. Mais il le payerait si cher... Trop cher. Il ne pouvait pas, mais il devait, et il voulait et il ne voulait pas à la fois.

 

La réalisation fut tellement difficile à encaisser que Harry fit une sorte de crise de panique, qui le laissa le souffle court et heurté, et le força à s'allonger sur son lit pour se reposer, le sang battant à ses tempes, des lueurs blanches dansant devant ses yeux.

 

Louis ne tarda pas à arriver, parce qu'il continuait de sentir à distance lorsque Harry avait un problème. Harry aimait tellement l'idée qu'elle lui donnait envie de pleurer. Cela s'était vérifié à de nombreuses reprises, que leur lien émotionnel était assez fort pour que Louis comprenne ce que Harry ressentait même quand il était de l'autre côté, dans son monde.

 

Si ça, ce n'était pas de l'amour.

 

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

 

Harry inspira et expira lentement pendant encore quelques secondes, et finit par articuler :

 

-Ouais.

 

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il se demanda s'il devait aborder le sujet tout de suite.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Louis. J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne pouvais plus respirer, je me sentais si mal...

 

-J'ai fait une crise de panique, murmura Harry.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

Louis sonnait inquiet.

 

-Je. Les. L'université. Je-

 

Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots.

 

-Quel est le problème ? insista Louis devant son silence. Tu me fais peur.

 

-Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés... plaisanta faiblement Harry.

 

-Je suis sérieux. Ce que j'ai senti... C'était comme si j'agonisais. Comme si... On essayait de tirer sur quelque chose en moi, et que ça avait failli casser. Ça m'a fait mal.

 

Louis avait l'air sérieusement secoué. Est-ce que c'était parce que Harry avait fait un malaise, ou parce qu'il était en train de réfléchir à leur séparation juste avant ?

 

-Je suis censé aller à l'université en septembre.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? lâcha Harry d'une voix tremblante. Comment on va faire ? Tu ne peux pas- tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Je dois rester. Je dois- rester. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour l'université. Je dois rester pour- Pour toujours.

 

-Harry...

 

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux être avec toi, je suis prêt à tout sacrifier, oui. Je suis peut-être prêt à tout sacrifier, mais comment je peux rester toute ma vie dans ma chambre d'enfant ?

 

Sa voix se brisa, et Harry ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes derrière ses paupières.

 

-Il faut... Je crois que je dois te dire quelque chose, Haz.

 

Harry se mit vraiment à pleurer, parce qu'il sentit que ce n'était pas positif, que ce que Louis allait dire allait le briser.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux que je... balbutia-t-il.

 

-Non. S'il te plaît, ne viens pas sous le lit. Je ne peux pas te regarder quand je vais te le dire, souffla Louis. C'est trop dur.

 

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête, même si Louis ne pouvait pas le voir.

 

-Alors, ne le dis pas. Si c'est si dur que ça, je ne veux pas l'entendre !

 

-Mais il faudra bien que tu le saches à un moment ou un autre, chuchota Louis. J'ai retardé ce moment trop longtemps.

 

Harry gémit, sa main trouvant instinctivement une de ses vieilles peluches qui traînait encore sur le lit.

 

Il sentait que c'était la fin.

 

-Il ne faut pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit à tes plans, Harry. Il faut que tu ailles à Manchester. Parce que même si tu restes dans cette chambre toute ta vie, moi je... Moi je n'y serai plus. Je ne peux pas rester au-delà de ton entrée à l'université. C'est la fin de mon accès à ta maison.

 

La voix de Louis était si douce, mais ses mots tranchaient sa chair comme une hache.

 

-C'est la règle. La fin du lycée est considéré comme le passage à l'âge adulte. Et un monstre ne reste pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un qui n'est plus un enfant, tu comprends ? Tu as dix-huit ans. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Je dois partir. Passer à autre chose. On- on va me donner un travail, dans mon monde, ou sur la frontière, mais je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir chez toi.

 

Était-ce cela qu'on ressentait, quand on mourait ?

 

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Hazza. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, nous serions séparés. Et j'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu ne voulais pas l'entendre... fit Louis avec un sanglot. Et je ne voulais pas me le rappeler non plus. Alors j'ai prétendu qu'on pourrait continuer comme ça indéfiniment... Mais le passage va se refermer, bientôt, et il faudra que je sois de l'autre côté. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Et je veux rester avec toi. Je te le jure, je le veux. Mais je ne peux pas.

 

Harry pouvait l'entendre pleurer. C'était la première fois depuis la maladie de sa grand-mère. Louis ne se laissait pas souvent aller.

 

-Notre couple ne peut pas exister. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, et on doit continuer nos vies l'un sans l'autre. Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas t'aimer. Il n'y a pas de futur pour nous. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une issue heureuse à une liaison entre un monstre et un humain. Elles sont déjà tellement rares. C'est un sacrilège. Mes parents ont enfreint une loi cardinale en... En faisant ce dont je suis le résultat. Mon père est recherché. Si on le retrouve, c'est la peine de mort. Et ma mère... Ils ont effacé sa mémoire. Ils l'ont renvoyée sur Terre sans qu'elle se rappelle de mon père, sans qu'elle se rappelle de moi. Elle ne se rappelle même pas qu'elle a un enfant. Elle a été punie, parce que son union était contre-nature. Je ne peux pas- Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies... Alors je dois te laisser partir avant de nous mettre en danger. Et tu dois me laisser partir, toi aussi.

 

Pitié, stop.

 

-Lou, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît, arrête... hoqueta Harry.

 

-Mais je ne peux pas, il faut que tu saches... sanglota Louis. Ne fais pas ta vie en fonction de moi, parce que je ne peux plus en faire partie. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour.

 

Harry enfouit son visage trempé dans les couvertures. Son cœur était en morceaux.

 

-S'il te plaît, va-t-en, murmura Harry. Pour le moment. Juste... va-t-en.

 

-Harry...

 

-Va-t-en ! Cria quasiment Harry, la voix étranglée. J'ai besoin d'être seul, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi un moment, laisse-moi tranquille...

 

-Je t'aime tellement...

 

-Laisse-moi ! Dégage ! Dégage !

 

-D'accord, fit Louis en-dessous de lui. D'accord. Fais-moi signe quand tu voudras que je revienne... Si tu- si tu veux que je revienne. Je suis désolé.

 

Harry ne répondit pas.

 

Ce n'était pas la faute de Louis, Harry le savait, mais il avait trop mal pour supporter sa présence. Il était tellement blessé, et tellement en colère, plus contre lui-même, furieux d'avoir fermé les yeux si longtemps sur la fin inéluctable de sa relation avec Louis, d'être resté dans le déni si longtemps qu'aujourd'hui, la souffrance dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer quand il pensait aux tourments de l'amour tant décrits dans la littérature.

 

Louis avait été comme un cauchemar lorsqu'il effrayait Harry enfant, puis il s'était transformé en beau rêve, mais dans tous les cas, il continuait de ne pas appartenir à la réalité ; il était voué à s'évaporer, comme tous les songes qui s'éteignaient au réveil et restaient comme de vagues souvenirs brumeux dans un coin reculé de la mémoire.

 

*

 

Harry envoya ses candidatures à Manchester.

 

Et puisque le temps leur était compté, il enfouit sa douleur sous le désir de l'utiliser au maximum, et demanda à Louis de revenir.

 

Ce fut l'été le plus étrange de sa vie. Harry refusa de partir en vacances avec sa famille en prétextant vouloir se mettre à niveau pour l'université, et avoir prévu quelque chose avec ses amis. En réalité, il passa toutes ses journées à attendre le moment où Louis pourrait le rejoindre. Un peu pendant le jour, s'il avait de la chance ; et toutes les nuits. Et quand Louis n'était pas là, il pensait à lui. Il ne pensait pas à la fin qui se profilait après les vacances, il pensait juste à Louis et il essayait de l'absorber en lui, pour garder un peu de lui quand il ne serait plus là comme il l'avait été depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

 

Et soudain, la veille du retour de sa mère arriva, et ce ne fut plus possible de ne pas penser à la fin.

 

Harry avait mollement commencé à emballer ses affaires, cherchant à retarder la concrétisation de son départ.

 

Mais c'était la semaine prochaine.

 

C'était la fin.

 

C'était supposé un début, le joyeux commencement d'une nouvelle phase de sa vie ; tous les gens de son âge se réjouissaient de partir de chez eux, de prendre leur indépendance, d'aller s'amuser à l'université loin de leurs parents. Mais pas Harry. C'était comme s'il était en deuil.

 

Louis était en deuil aussi. Harry passait toutes les nuits allongé sous son lit où il avait tiré oreillers et couvertures, avec lui, dans ses bras, et parfois, le regard de Louis se perdait dans le vague et Harry voyait ses cheveux prendre une couleur grise, et c'était comme ça qu'il savait qu'il pensait à la fin, lui aussi.

 

Mais ils n'avaient pas encore vécu tout ce qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble, et Harry ne voulait pas laisser partir Louis sans lui avoir donné ça.

 

C'était la veille du retour de sa mère, ils étaient seuls dans la maison pour la dernière, Harry partait la semaine prochaine, et il voulait que Louis et lui fassent l'amour.

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était possible, si cela allait...marcher. Mais Louis avait le même corps qu'un garçon normal, et Harry avait senti son érection contre sa cuisse à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Il supposait donc que Louis avait un pénis à peu près classique en état de marche. Il n'avait pas encore pu le vérifier, parce que Louis avait toujours esquivé ses tentatives timides pour initier un contact sexuel. Ils enlevaient leurs tee shirts, Louis embrassait parfois la peau de son torse et suçait ses tétons, s'en allant en général peu de temps après et laissant Harry terriblement excité à se masturber furieusement en boule sous le lit, et Harry avait déjà glissé une cuisse entre les jambes de Louis pour se frotter contre lui, mais celui-ci avait fini par le repousser, haletant et rougissant, ses mèches se teintant malgré lui de doré (le doré représentait visiblement l'excitation sexuelle, au vu de l'embarras de Louis quand ses cheveux prenaient cette couleur, encore plus grand que lorsqu'ils devenaient roses) – un état qui ne cachait pas que clairement, Louis désirait Harry. Et s'il le désirait, il voulait, et il pouvait coucher avec lui.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse... répondit Louis avec hésitation lorsque Harry eut enfoui son visage brûlant dans son cou pour lui souffler sa requête.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Euh. Je ne sais pas trop si ça va marcher, n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce...

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu es fait exactement comme un humain. Bien sûr que ça va  _« marcher »_.

 

Sa main serpenta jusqu'à la ceinture du jean de Louis et, pris d'un élan d'audace, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour presser sur sa semi- érection à travers son boxer -sa seule existence était déjà la preuve que le corps de Louis contredisait son refus. Louis émit un petit son étranglé, comme s'il lui avait donné un coup.

 

-Je ne... Je ne...

 

Louis n'avait plus l'air de trouver ses mots alors que Harry traçait le contour de son sexe avec ses doigts sur le tissu.

 

-Tu ne veux pas ? chuchota Harry.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Putain, si.

 

Harry vérifia ses cheveux.

 

Doré éclatant.

 

D'accord.

 

Harry faillit émettre un petit ronronnement satisfait.

 

-Est-ce que tu as déjà... ? demanda-t-il.

 

-Non, j'ai pas... Jamais, fit Louis en rougissant un peu.

 

Harry se sentit immensément soulagé, une vague de possessivité montant dans sa poitrine ( _Louis était à lui, lui, lui, à personne d'autre, personne d'autre ne pouvait le toucher_ ), mais cela éveillait aussi sa curiosité.

 

-Les monstres ne s'envoient pas en l'air ? plaisanta-t-il.

 

-Pas ceux qui sont désespérément amoureux d'un humain qui vit de l'autre côté de la frontière, soupira Louis.

 

Harry se sentit envahi par une chaleur encore plus pressante que l'excitation qui montait en lui depuis tout à l'heure.

 

-Tu veux dire que tu... Tu n'as jamais eu envie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Que tu n'as pas été avec un monstre parce que...

 

-Je ne pensais qu'à toi, oui, souffla Louis en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

 

Harry roula sur lui du mieux qu'il put dans l’exiguïté de l'espace entre le lit et le sol, se cognant la tête au passage, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, essayant de transmettre le trop plein de sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Louis.

 

-Est-ce qu'on peut... Est-ce qu'on peut ? haleta-t-il en se détachant de Louis et passant sa langue sur la lèvre de Louis. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Ma mère rentre demain. Je veux que tu sois mon premier... Et je veux être le tien.

 

Harry n'était pas assez idéaliste pour oser proclamer que Louis serait aussi son unique, même s'il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à digérer l'idée qu'un jour, il sortirait sans doute avec d'autres personnes. Il savait qu'il devrait laisser partir Louis, mais il voulait que Louis l'ait le premier. C'était une idée qui lui incendiait la cervelle. C'était une certitude. Il lui accordait son entière confiance ; il trouvait que c'était le garçon le plus attirant du monde (de leurs deux mondes, même s'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré d'autres monstres) ; il l'aimait, et s'il ne lui offrait pas sa première fois, il ne pourrait jamais la donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

 

Louis passa une main fiévreuse sous le tee shirt de Harry, frissonnant alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou.

 

-Tu sais que je veux... Mais tu sais aussi que c'est interdit, chuchota-t-il.

 

-Je m'en fiche, grogna Harry.

 

-Les monstres ne sont pas censés s'unir à des humains...

 

-Ils ne sauront pas, ils... Ce n'est pas comme tes parents, dit Harry avec fébrilité. Ça sera sans conséquences. Il n'y aura pas de traces. On ne peut pas concevoir d'enfant...

 

Il fronça les sourcils.

 

-A moins que les monstres mâles puissent porter les enfants ?

 

Bordel, pourquoi cette idée brûlait-elle à ce point son bas ventre ?

 

Louis rigola.

 

-Non, désolé, bébé. Je ne peux pas plus tomber enceint que toi.

 

-Dommage, soupira Harry, et une partie de lui ne plaisantait pas du tout.

 

-Dans notre cas, comme tu le disais, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?

 

Louis l'embrassa.

 

-Ils s'en rendront compte, bébé ou pas. Le gouvernement. Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on essaye de coucher ensemble recroquevillés sous le lit. Il faut que je sorte, expliqua Louis.

 

Oh. Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

 

-Je comprends si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, dit-il à Louis, sentant le déception serrer sa poitrine.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Je m'en fous. Qu'ils referment le passage et m'engueulent après. A ce stade, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Je vais déjà devoir me séparer de toi... Ils ne peuvent rien me faire de pire.

 

Et Louis le poussa pour pouvoir s'extraire de sous le lit. Harry le suivit, un peu sous le choc.

 

C'était ce qu'on appelait un revirement brutal.

 

Harry imaginait que la frontière venait de se refermer derrière eux et que Louis était de nouveau coincé ici. Bien. Très bien. Qu'il reste.

 

Leurs lèvres et leurs corps se trouvèrent, et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Harry pensa brièvement à éteindre la lumière, mais il voulait voir Louis, il voulait le voir autant que ses yeux pouvaient le saisir, il voulait voir quelle couleur ses cheveux prendraient quand il atteindrait l'orgasme.

 

-Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai imaginé ce moment, marmonna Harry contre la bouche de Louis, tirant sur le tissu de son haut pour qu'il l'enlève.

 

Louis fit passer son tee shirt par-dessus sa tête -putain, ce qu'il était beau- et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

 

-Oh, si, je sais. Je t'ai entendu gémir mon nom plus d'une fois sur ce lit...

 

Les joues de Harry se réchauffèrent.

 

-Tu ne peux pas même imaginer à quel point c'était excitant et frustrant à la fois pour moi, ajouta Louis.

 

Harry se retrouva torse nu à son tour, et Louis effleura ses tétons de ses doigts.

 

-Est-ce que - _ah_ \- tu t'es déjà... Enfin... demanda Harry, le souffle court.

 

-Masturbé ici ? suggéra Louis sans paraître gêné le moins du monde de parler si crûment.

 

Les hanches de Harry eurent un petit sursaut pathétique, et il acquiesça, se sentant rougir encore plus.

 

-Putain, Haz, bien sûr. Et je devais me mordre la main pour ne pas que tu m'entendes.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Quel tableau mental. Aujourd'hui, Harry voulait l'entendre. Pas question que Louis retienne ses sons. Harry voulait tout de lui. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements lentement, Louis embrassant les pieds de Harry après avoir retiré ses chaussettes, lui arrachant un rire, et puis ils se regardèrent, laissant leurs regards dévaler sur le corps de l'autre et explorant avec leurs mains et leurs baisers. Harry était dépassé par ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cet être magnifique dans son lit, nu, collé à lui -peut-être que bientôt, il ne l'aurait plus, mais pour l'instant, ils s'appartenaient. Maintenant plus que jamais.

 

Harry caressa Louis de sa main et Louis le caressa de sa langue, et lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux déjà frémissants de plaisir, ils sentirent qu'ils étaient prêts pour plus.

 

-Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité, murmura Louis, passant un bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le côté, face à face, au milieu des draps en désordre. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à... Ben.

 

Harry secoua la tête fermement.

 

-Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible ! Et je me suis toujours senti en sécurité avec toi. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je sais que je suis en sécurité quand tu es là.

 

Il passa sa paume de main sur la joue de Louis, qui le contemplait avec des yeux fiévreux. Ils allèrent lentement, prétendant qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas.

 _« Je t'aime »_ , dit Louis à Harry alors qu'il l'ouvrait avec ses doigts, le tube de lubrifiant neuf que Harry avait acheté exprès gisant quelque part sur le sol, et Harry n'arrivait plus vraiment à articuler des mots alors il attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser.

 

Le doré des cheveux de Louis brillait si fort lorsqu'il se glissa finalement en Harry que ce dernier en était presque aveuglé, mais il se refusait à fermer les yeux, fasciné par l'effet sublime que renvoyaient les mèches de l'autre garçon, comme couvertes par une poussière d'or qui ondulait et produisait des rayons lumineux. C'était probablement la plus belle couleur que Harry avait jamais vue sur Louis, quoi qu'il ait un léger faible pour le rose. Au bout de quelques va-et-vients, quand ils se furent ajustés et eurent perdu un peu de la maladresse de la première fois pour trouver un vrai rythme, la poussière dorée commença à couler depuis les cheveux de Louis jusque dans son cou et sur sa poitrine. Sa peau devenait dorée. Harry passait et repassait ses mains dessus, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Louis tremblait, et Harry se cambrait contre lui, venant à sa rencontre ; sa respiration n'était plus qu'une suite continue de halètements. Il avait raison ; cela marchait parfaitement bien. Louis eut juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps et d'effort que lui pour venir, son orgasme montant progressivement -endurance de monstre, sans doute-, mais lorsque Harry se pencha timidement pour prendre le bout de son sexe dans sa bouche, léchant avec application, après que Louis se fut retiré, il vint en quelques secondes, les paupières closes, le visage humide de transpiration et illuminé par le halo de ses cheveux dorés, les mains tirant sur les draps.

 

Et parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et et qu'ils voulaient faire ensemble tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble, une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré, Louis roula sur le dos, les jambes accrochées autour de la taille de Harry, et Harry s'enfouit en lui à son tour, ses membres se consumant et se crispant devant la meilleure sensation qu'il existait sur cette terre.

 

-O-oh, putain, Harry, je... balbutiait Louis en plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules.

 

Harry jouit en approximativement cinq minutes, le plaisir provenant presque autant des sons que faisait Louis que des spasmes de son corps autour de son membre, mais cette fois, heureusement, Louis jouit avec lui, alors Harry supposait que ce n'était pas très grave. Il serra Louis fort dans ses bras, allongé sur lui, emmêlé dans les couvertures, déposant un baiser sur sa joue brûlante.

 

Il était en train de penser qu'il voulait le refaire encore, qu'il voulait coucher avec Louis toute la nuit, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que les cheveux de son amoureux se comportaient de façon... étrange.

 

-Euh, Lou ?

 

-Nggh, grogna Louis, qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs, caressant seulement distraitement le bras nu de Harry d'un doigt.

 

-Tes cheveux... Ils sont... multicolores ?

 

-Hein ? fit Louis en ouvrant un œil.

 

Harry se redressa pour le laisser bouger. Ils étaient un peu collants, toujours complètement nus. Louis porta la main à ses cheveux et la retira aussitôt avec un petit cri de douleur, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, faisant sursauter Harry. Louis se pencha pour se regarder dans le miroir près du placard.

 

-Putain. Ça n'a jamais fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ? fit Harry, incrédule.

 

Si Louis ne savait pas pourquoi ses cheveux clignotaient, littéralement, ses mèches prenant toutes une couleur différente et changeant toutes les cinq secondes, ce n'était pas Harry qui allait pouvoir comprendre.

 

-C'est beau. Tu es beau, lâcha-t-il alors que Louis s'observait en grimaçant, l'air interloqué.

 

Son petit arc-en-ciel.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard mi-tendre mi-agacé.

 

-C'est peut-être beau, mais c'est surtout très anormal. Ça me fait un peu peur.

 

-C'est peut-être parce que ce sont des émotions que tu n'as jamais ressenties avant, suggéra Harry. Ton corps est dépassé, et du coup il fait n'importe quoi. Ton désordre intérieur se traduit dans tes cheveux. C'était trop bon, trop intense.

 

-Hé ho, ça va ton ego, là ?

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Ce n'est pas seulement mes cheveux, murmura Louis, l'air perturbé. J'ai l'impression que- C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi, comme si mon corps... N'était plus tout à fait pareil. Comme si c'était un nouveau moi ? Je ne sais pas.

 

-Ça s'appelle perdre sa virginité, pointa Harry. Je me sens un peu comme ça, moi aussi.

 

Louis se regarda encore quelques secondes dans le miroir, une expression confuse sur le visage. Harry tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux, qui étaient toujours un ballet vibrant de toutes les gammes de couleurs. Louis se tourna vers lui.

 

-Tu peux les toucher sans que ça te fasse mal ?

 

Harry enroula une mèche autour de son doigt, haussant les épaules.

 

-Apparemment.

 

-Bizarre, grommela Louis.

 

D'accord, maintenant Harry commençait à être inquiet. Il prit Louis par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui sur le lit.

 

-Tu te sens vraiment mal ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Pas  _mal_. Plutôt... Bizarre, répéta-t-il.

 

-Tu es sans doute juste fatigué. On devrait dormir un peu.

 

-Mais juste  _un peu,_  c'est ça, mmh ? releva Louis.

 

-Ben... J'espérais recommencer d'autres activités plus intéressantes un peu plus tard...

 

-Tu es insatiable.

 

Ils se calèrent sous les couvertures, l'un contre l'autre. Harry regarda les cils de Louis papillonner, signe qu'il était déjà en train de glisser dans le sommeil, formant comme des ombres minces sur ses joues délicatement dessinées. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu pâle, mais c'était peut-être le contraste avec les couleurs de ses cheveux, aussi. Il le couvrit soigneusement avec la couverture, embrassant sa bouche et son nez.

 

-Dors, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

 

-T'aime, Hazza, marmonna Louis en se collant à lui.

 

-Je t'aime aussi.

 

Harry cala sa tête sur le torse de Louis, traçant des cercles sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce que ce mouvement régulier, la douceur du corps de Louis et ses respirations lentes le bercent et l'entraînent à son tour dans un puits de sommeil.

 

*

 

Quand Harry se réveilla, Louis n'était plus là.

 

*

 

_« J'ai dû y retourner, je suis désolé »_

 

Harry avait trouvé la note griffonnée en haut de la page du livre qu'il avait laissé ouvert sur sa table de nuit. Cela ne disait rien de plus.

 

Harry ne savait pas si c'était un adieu.

 

Il pleura.

 

*

 

Louis ne revint pas les jours suivants.

 

Harry continua de pleurer.

 

*

 

C'était probablement un adieu.

 

Harry arrêta de pleurer, et rangea son chagrin avec les morceaux de son cœur brisé, quelque part dans l'espace qu'il réservait à Louis dans sa mémoire et son âme.

 

*

 

Les premiers jours de septembre défilèrent rapidement malgré les insomnies chroniques de Harry, et bientôt, ce fut le départ pour l'université.

 

Il avait passé toute sa dernière nuit allongé sur son lit à penser à tous les moments vécus avec Louis ici, et jusqu'au dernier moment, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de quitter sa maison. De laisser derrière lui le dernier lien avec Louis.

 

Il savait, au fond, que Louis ne reviendrait jamais dans sa chambre, que leur temps ensemble était écoulé. Harry était un adulte, maintenant, et Louis aussi. Il ne pouvait pas revenir. Harry devait l'accepter. Juste comme un ami imaginaire, Louis avait disparu avec les dernières notes de son enfance. Peut-être que symboliquement, c'était leur première fois qui avait précipité la fin. La perte de l'innocence. Les enfants ne faisaient pas l'amour. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Harry ne comprendrait jamais ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi Louis l'avait quitté en pleine nuit, alors il espérait juste qu'il allait bien. Qu'il avait un travail intéressant, dans son monde. Que sa grand-mère lui faisait toujours la cuisine. Qu'il continuerait de sourire avec les coins de ses yeux qui se plissaient, et à rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Et qu'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un d'autre qui ferait passer ses cheveux au rose, parce que Louis méritait d'être heureux.

 

Louis n'allait pas revenir.

 

Alors Harry le fit. Il partit.

 

Sa mère l'aida à charger sa voiture. Elle versa quelques larmes en voyant son grand garçon quitter la maison, mais Harry pleura dix fois plus.

 

-Aw, mon bébé, mais tu peux revenir quand tu veux si la maison te manque ! Essaya de le consoler sa mère.

 

Harry s'imagina revenir dans une chambre sans Louis, morte et vide. Il n'aimait plus sa chambre sans Louis. A vrai dire, il n'aimait plus grand chose sans Louis.

 

Harry mit le contact et fit un signe à sa mère par la fenêtre, avec un sourire dont il espérait qu'il paraissait authentique.

 

Quand il regarda dans le rétroviseur, alors que la maison s'éloignait derrière la voiture, il eut l'impression de voir la silhouette de Louis postée devant le jardin, ses cheveux rouges, la première couleur qu'il avait montrée à Harry sur lui, tranchant joyeusement dans le brouillard blanchâtre de la matinée.

 

*

 

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort, lança Liam en voyant Harry sortir de sa chambre.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n'avais pas d'idée de costume.

 

Il n'était surtout pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à la fête, préférant de loin les soirées tranquilles avec ses amis dans la salle commune de la résidence ou dans des bars à ambiance bon enfant. Liam secoua sa tête couverte par un masque de Batman.

 

-C'est une fête pour Halloween ! Tout le monde sera déguisé ! Insista-t-il.

 

Il contempla Harry, les bras croisés, se grattant le menton.

 

-Je crois que je sais quoi faire, lâcha-t-il finalement en attrapant Harry par le bras pour le traîner vers la chambre de Perrie.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se tenait au milieu d'un appartement bondé, un verre à la main, et les cheveux teints en bleu. De façon non permanente, encore heureux. Perrie lui avait fait ses mèches une par une à la bombe, et Harry lui avait demandé si elle était sûre que cela partirait facilement avec un shampoing tellement de fois que cela avait fini par l'agacer. Elle s'était vengée en peinturlurant aussi son tee-shirt blanc de bombe bleue. Au moins, cela permettait à Harry de prétendre qu'il portait un vrai costume.

 

-En quoi tu es déguisé ? lui demanda une fille en battant des cils.

 

-En Schtroumpf, grogna-t-il avant de s'éloigner, ignorant le regard mi-perplexe mi-dédaigneux que lui jeta la jeune fille.

 

La vue de Niall monté sur une table en train de jongler avec des Kinder surprise lui arracha un sourire. Mais comme à peu près tous les jours, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées, son esprit restait dominé par la mélancolie. Il aimait l'université ; il aimait le campus. Ses cours l'intéressaient. Depuis un mois et demi, il avait rencontré des personnes formidables, dont certaines deviendraient sûrement des amis proches, quand ils se connaîtraient mieux ; il n'était plus l'exclu ou le souffre-douleur. A vrai dire, il était plutôt populaire. On le trouvait drôle et charmant, à part quand il -il citait-  _« partait dans ses humeurs dépressives à la Baudelaire »_. Mais même dans ces moments, apparemment, pas mal d'étudiantes le trouvaient séduisant, attirées par le côté torturé, sans doute. (Les pauvres : elles n'avaient aucune chance.) Dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien pour lui. Il était entouré et il réussissait bien. Mais rien de tout ça n'était jamais suffisant, pour Harry.

 

Quoi qu'il fasse, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui manquait.

 

Harry soupira intérieurement et jeta un regard autour de lui, jaugeant vaguement les garçons présents du regard. Quelques uns étaient plutôt mignons. Harry devrait essayer de faire comme tous les autres étudiants, et se trouver quelqu'un à embrasser et peut-être même à mettre dans son lit, histoire de faire taire les souvenirs douloureux et de passer réellement à autre chose, mais c'était tellement dur quand son cœur était toujours pris, quand son cœur avait toujours été pris.

 

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'idée de trouver quelque chose à manger et remplir de nouveau son verre, slalomant entre les zombies, les vampires, les pom pom girl sanglantes et autres personnages plus ou moins effrayants. Il passa devant un miroir lui renvoyant l'image de ses cheveux bleus turquoises. Cela lui faisait à... Les cheveux bleus, c'était tellement...

 

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Liam et Perrie faire ça.

 

Harry parvint à se glisser dans la cuisine, faisant abstraction du couple qui s'embrassait contre le four, et s'appuya des deux mains sur la table chargée de bouteilles, perdu dans ses pensées.

 

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses idées sombres que la main qui agrippa brusquement son épaule faillit lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Il sursauta violemment, se retournant pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait touché, une main sur la poitrine. Il sursauta de nouveau en voyant son visage -ou plutôt le masque de gorille poilu qui le recouvrait.

 

-Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur !

 

Un petit rire lui répondit, à moitié étouffé par le masque, mais clairement masculin, avec une note aiguë presque... familière-

 

Mais non, Harry devait arrêter de le chercher partout.

 

-Ce n'est pas super drôle, se rebiffa-t-il, réellement un peu secoué. C'est impoli de surprendre quelqu'un aussi... brutalement !

 

Le garçon secoua la tête et porta la main à sa tête pour enlever lentement son masque, qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit de plastique.

 

-J'apprécie juste d'encore réussir à te faire peur aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé, tous les deux, après tout, dit Louis avec un sourire.

 

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et se rattrapa à la table, titubant. Il baissa bêtement les yeux sur le verre qu'il avait à la main, mais il n'avait bu que du Coca Cola de toute la soirée. Peut-être qu'il faisait une réaction allergique rare au Coca Cola qui lui donnait des hallucinations.

 

Parce que Louis ne pouvait absolument pas être là devant lui.

 

Ça ne pouvait pas être.

 

Louis n'était pas là.

 

Mais pourtant, il le touchait, saisissant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

 

-Je suis là, fit Louis.

 

-Non, protesta Harry. C'est impossible.

 

-Pourtant, je suis là, rigola Louis, tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

 

-Non, décida Harry. Je dois avoir avalé de la drogue sans le faire exprès, ou je dois être mort, je ne sais pas, je dois être monté au paradis...

 

-Oh, Hazza.

 

Louis franchit la distance qui les séparait encore, l'entourant de ses deux bras, serrant sa taille, et l'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Harry était complètement figé.

 

-J'aime bien la couleur de tes cheveux, fit Louis tout près de son oreille. C'est drôle que tu te teignes au moment où les miens ne peuvent plus faire d'extravagances.

 

Harry se dégagea. Les cheveux de Louis étaient de leur jolie couleur châtain caramel, celle qui faisait la plus naturelle d'un point de vue humain.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Louis le regarda longuement.

 

-Tu as assez accepté le concept de ma présence ici pour que je t'explique tout ? Souffla-t-il enfin.

 

La cuisine était vide, autour d'eux. Le couple était sans doute monté dans une chambre à l'étage pour approfondir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

 

Harry fixa Louis. Ses yeux bleus étaient un peu humides, comme s'il avait pleuré, ou se retenait de le faire. Il leva la main pour tracer les contours de son visage, laissant ses paumes descendre sur son torse.

 

-Tu es vraiment là ? murmura Harry.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Je peux expliquer ?

 

Harry le regarda simplement, comme suspendu.

 

Louis prit une inspiration.

 

-Quand... Quand on a fait l'amour, quelque chose s'est passé. J'ai essayé de te le dire sur le moment mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait alors j'ai juste ignoré. Mais au milieu de la nuit, je me suis senti de plus en plus étrange, mes cheveux me brûlaient...

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ?!

 

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! J'ai été rappelé ! Les autorités peuvent faire ça dans des cas extrêmes. Ils t'appellent par télépathie -oui, certains monstres ont ce pouvoir- et si tu n'arrives pas tout de suite, ils déplacent ton corps à distance, expliqua Louis, la main enroulée autour de l'avant-bras de Harry, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe. C'est une mesure d'urgence. J'avais déjà eu un avertissement, ils ont vu que j'étais sorti de sous le lit, et ils ont senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. La frontière de la chambre était fermée, je savais que ça allait arriver, j'ai juste eu le temps de t'écrire trois mots et... J'étais de retour de l'autre côté.

 

-Tu aurais pu me dire au revoir, chuchota Harry. Au lieu d'écrire. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

 

Louis baissa la tête.

 

-Je n'avais pas la force, avoua-t-il.

 

Dans un sens, Harry le comprenait. Et puis ça n'avait plus d'importance, puisque Louis était de nouveau là. Avec lui. À l'université.

 

Harry ne comprenait rien.

 

Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il se sentait de nouveau complet.

 

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que... ?

 

-C'est la partie un peu compliquée à expliquer, répondit Louis. Quand on a fait l'amour, j'ai... Il y a quelque chose qui a... Comment dire-

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Mes gènes ont changé. Je ne suis plus un monstre. Je suis devenu humain. Complètement.

 

- _Quoi ?_

 

-Je sais, je sais, fit Louis avec un petit rire. C'est totalement fou. Ils m'ont dit que... Mon désir de rester avec toi avait été tellement puissant qu'il avait vaincu une partie de ma nature.

 

Harry en était bouche bée.

 

-Comment c'est possible ?

 

-Personne ne sait. Mais ils ont trouvé un autre cas dans un vieux livre aux Archives. C'est parce que je suis hybride... Apparemment, mes deux facettes se livrent un combat depuis ma naissance. Elles ne sont pas faites pour cohabiter, ce n'est pas... Monstre et humain ne sont pas compatibles. D'habitude, les gènes de monstre sont dominants, et ma nature de monstre était censée l'emporter à un moment. Mais c'est le contraire qui s'est produit avec moi... Au final, ce n'est pas tellement surprenant, j'ai toujours été très humain sous bien des aspects.

 

C'était pour ça que ses pairs avaient du mal à l'accepter. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été destiné à basculer de l'autre côté.

 

-D'accord, fit lentement Harry, un peu sonné. Tu es devenu humain ? Et... tu vas vivre dans notre monde ?

 

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui faisait une plaisanterie cruelle et que tout cela allait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre et que Louis allait lui être enlevé de nouveau.

 

-Yep. Cent pour cent humain. C'était un peu difficile, au début, mais finalement, ça ne change pas grand chose.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs ? Tes cheveux ne prendront plus jamais une autre couleur ?

 

Le châtain de Louis était charmant, mais Harry adorait quand il était heureux et que ses cheveux devenaient bleus, et quand ils avaient un moment niais tous les deux et qu'ils devenaient roses, et quand Louis voulait le baiser et qu'ils devenaient dorés.

 

-Hé non.

 

-C'est triste. Comment je vais savoir ce que tu ressens ?

 

Louis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

-Je serai là tous les jours pour te le dire. Qui a besoin de cheveux roses quand je peux tout simplement te dire  _« je t'aime »_  ?

 

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Il avait tellement de questions, mais il était perturbé par le flot de sentiments que Louis éveillait de nouveau en lui.

 

-Tu voulais venir ici ? Tu as décidé de venir avec moi ?

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Ils ne m'ont pas exactement laissé le choix. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans mon monde, pas en étant humain. Ils m'ont envoyé ici avec un peu d'argent et une partie de ma mémoire effacée -seulement concernant des choses officielles, comme le système politique. Mais s'ils m'avaient laissé le choix... ça n'aurait rien changé. Bien sûr que je voulais venir. Bien sûr que je veux être avec toi. Je voulais tellement être avec toi que mon corps a changé pour toi !

 

Harry ne pouvait même plus respirer. Pouvait-on seulement  _imaginer_  une chose plus romantique ? Louis avait changé d' _espèce_  par amour pour lui. Son corps, son être s'était transformé. Pour Harry.

 

-Mon dieu, je t'aime tellement, lâcha Harry. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.

 

Louis se blottit contre lui.

 

-Je sais que j'ai pris longtemps à revenir...  Et je ne suis plus très spécial. Je suis juste un garçon normal. Mais... Tu veux toujours de moi ?

 

Harry le fixa d'un air neutre.

 

-Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu poses la question.

 

Il marqua une pause.

 

-J'ai hâte de voir si je vais pouvoir te faire jouir plus facilement, maintenant.

 

Louis rougit légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Pervers.

 

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser, pour de vrai, caressant sa langue avec la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leurs respirations. C'était bien son Louis. Toujours plantés dans la cuisine déserte, ils se regardèrent, se dévisagèrent avec une telle intensité que Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu sur place.

 

-Tu vas aller à l'université ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Sais pas encore dans quelle matière. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé me retrouver dans un cursus humain.

 

-Où tu vas habiter ? fit Harry.

 

Louis fit mine de réfléchir.

 

-Je n'ai encore rien prévu... J'espérais que tu aurais un peu de place avec toi dans ton lit, fit-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

-Mmh, dans mon lit... Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

 

Il sourit.

 

-Mais peut-être que j'ai de la place dessous.

 

 

 

 

(:   FIN   :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La fin est trop nulle argh mais je voulais qu'ils se retrouvent :(( Ils s'AIment.  
> Vous n'avez rien compris au fonctionnement du monde des monstres, vous trouvez que ça ne tient pas debout ? Moi aussi ! C'est pas grave ! On s'amuse, hein.
> 
> \+ Louis et Harry ne se protègent pas quand ils font l'amour, et ce n'est pas bien. Je ne voulais pas m'embarrasser d'un préservatif dans mon histoire, mais dans la vraie vie, on prend la peine de le faire, même si on est tous les deux vierges d'ailleurs ! Seul un test de dépistage récent chez les deux partenaires peut justifier l'arrêt de la contraception :) 
> 
> \+ La majorité des viols sont commis par des personnes connues de la victime. Si on prend les chiffres en France, 31% des agressions sexuelles sur les femmes sont commises par leur conjoint. La personne avec qui elles sont en couple. 31%. C'est énorme. Rappelez-vous que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes "officiellement" en couple avec quelqu'un qu'il a tout droit sur vous! Vous restez maître de votre corps, vous ne devez rien à personne. Si votre petit ami vous force à coucher avec lui, C'EST un viol, relation derrière ou pas. Souvent les filles concernées n'osent pas en parler parce qu'elles pensent que personne ne les croira "vu que c'était leur petit ami", ce qui est terrible. Et s'il n'y a pas violence mais que l'on vous met la pression pour du sexe, c'est toujours considéré comme un abus. Je pense aux garçons qui sont plus qu'on croit (12%, quelque chose comme ça) à avouer s'être forcé à avoir une relation sexuelle dont ils ne voulaient pas pour ne pas décevoir leur copine qui insistait etc. Ce genre de choses, ça ne va pas, ça ne doit pas être accepté. Malheureusement, dans la vie, vous n'aurez pas toujours un Louis pour vous sauver, mais si vous êtes dans une relation abusive, demandez de l'aide, vous pouvez en trouver, osez parler!! Ne restez pas avec une personne qui ne vous respecte pas. Désolée pour le paragraphe chiant, mais j'ai pensé qu'une des scènes de cet OS appelait un rappel. 
> 
> Merci beaucoup de votre lecture :) J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudos, un commentaire ou un tweet... ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que j'ai écrit a pu faire plaisir! 
> 
> (Imaginez Louis s'est réellement fait tatouer le phare)
> 
> (OK je sors)
> 
> All the love x
> 
> @RideOfSongs


End file.
